Les Parleurs
by yotma
Summary: Et si l'attaque de 1981 à Godric Hollow avait eu plus de retombées sur les deux mondes ? Lisez et vous comprendrez. Dernier chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Samedi 31 octobre 1981, 19 heures 30 minutes 45 secondes et 25 centièmes. Heure GMT.

Alors que tous les enfants se promenaient joyeusement dans les rues de Londres et de toutes les petites villes de provinces anglaises, dans une petite maison de Godric Hollow que personne ne pouvait voir à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors que normalement il ne devrait même pas le savoir, mais à cause d'un sale rat peureux et lâche et méchant et stupide qui était trop con pour garder un secret, il le savait. Et donc les joyeux habitants de cette petite maison dans la prairie... heu... je veux dire de Godric Hollow, n'ayant pas donné de bonbons, eurent comme mauvais sort un Avada Kedavra qui les renvoya illico presto ad patres et laissèrent leur rejeton seul face à un psychopathe qui tenta avec cruauté et malveillance de le trucider dans d'horribles et épouvantables souffrances. Malheureusement, pour lui, sa volonté manifeste de faire le mal se heurta à l'amour sincère de feu la mère du rejeton. De ce fait, le sort de mort se retourna vers le grand vilain méchant pas beau qui fut assez con pour avoir fait des horcruxes et donc qui... disparut dans une explosion de lumière verte avec l'intention évidente et non dissimulée de revenir afin d'emmerder le monde, laissant au bambin baveur et braillard une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Cependant, cette explosion ne se borna pas à rester bien tranquillement dans les limites de la maison. Non ce serait trop simple, et puis cela ne ferait pas avancer cette fic comme je le souhaiterai dans mon esprit démoniaque. Mais revenons à notre récit, donc cette explosion ne resta pas dans la maison, comme une bonne petite explosion bien élevée, mais elle s'échappa et recouvrit le monde dit Moldu et là vous dites : Ô Surprise ?

La première personne à être touchée par cette vague de pure magie vachement puissante et tout le tralala, fut une étudiante de dix huit ans du nom d'Eleanor Balan qui faisait un reportage sur l'étrange village de Godric Hollow. Elle avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'y approchait, elle ressentait le besoin quasi maladif de faire autre chose. Mais à force d'entraînement, elle arrivait à dépasser les limites et maintenant, se promenait dans les rues. Enfin, c'était la première fois qu'elle réussissait à traverser cette espèce de barrière invisible. Elle avait déjà remarqué que des gens se trimbalaient habillés de robes moyenâgeuses. N'ayant rien de la sorte, elle avait mis une cape noire qui cachait ses vêtements. Toute heureuse de son subterfuge, elle se promena dans les rues vides. C'était quand même bizarre. C'était Halloween et pourtant il n'y avait pas un mioche dehors. Elle s'approcha d'un terrain vague vide quand elle vit une lumière verte et des cris perçants s'élever. Elle s'y précipita et entendit un rire démoniaque ainsi que deux mots :

_-_**Avada Kedavra** !

Un double cri résonna, un mélange de hurlement de bébé et de douleur bien adulte. Soudain tous les sorts qui empêchaient le monde de voir la maison, disparurent et Eleanor fit un pas en arrière en voyant une maison brusquement apparaître. Elle voulut hurler de peur, mais un mur blanc et légèrement transparent la percuta avec la délicatesse de Dumbo l'éléphant violent, la pénétra et elle s'écrasa avec une délicatesse toute relative dans une petite rue adjacente. Elle ne vit jamais l'homme en moto apparaître, se précipiter dans la ruine pour hurler le nom de son frère de cœur et de la femme de ce dernier. Elle ne vit pas non plus l'homme... enfin plutôt le géant prendre des bras du premier un bébé aux cheveux noirs et repartir sur la moto du premier tandis que ce dernier avait l'intention de monter une expédition punitive et vengeresse de raticide. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était bien sonnée et ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle pensa alors qu'elle avait encore dû faire la fête jusqu'à point d'heure, qu'elle avait bu comme un trou et qu'elle avait cuvé son vin dans cette rue comme à son anniversaire.

Elle rentra chez elle un peu avant l'heure où les autres se réveillent et là des choses étranges arrivèrent. Aucun journal ne parla de la pluie d'étoiles filantes ou du nombre exceptionnellement nombreux de hiboux et de chouettes, car une étrange manifestation électromagnétique détruisit purement et simplement tous les systèmes électriques, électroniques et informatiques du monde moldu les plongeant dans le noir le plus complet ou plus exactement dans un retour en arrière équivalant à une visite définitive à leurs cousins archaïques du moyen-âge. Cependant malgré cette perte d'énergie et cette régression, les informations continuaient à circuler grâce au bouche à oreille, on parlait de verres qui explosaient alors qu'un couple se disputait, d'un chat qui perdait ses poils alors que son maître était allergique aux poils de Felis silvestris catus, une grand-mère détestée par ces petits-enfants et qui se retrouvait propulsée sur le trottoir sans qu'ils ne s'approchent d'elle. Ces évènements se multipliaient bigrement vite et l'Angleterre apprit qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls touchés, le monde entier avait les mêmes problèmes. Ces informations et ces changements poussèrent Eleanor à devenir Grand Reporter. Elle voulait tout voir par elle-même et rapporter sa propre vision du monde, une vision totalement objective. Alors prenant ses appareils photos, des dizaines de petits carnets ainsi que de l'argent pour survivre, elle partit de sa ville natale de Londres. Par des reportages sans concession, elle se forgea une réputation de journaliste incorruptible, déterminée et intègre. Elle fut le témoin des guerres en Afrique, de la sécheresse qui tuait tous les jours un peu plus d'enfants innocents. Elle vit les puissantes centrales nucléaires inutilisables qui pourrissaient lentement, être utilisées comme des terrains de jeu pour les gamins, cette onde ayant transformé les éléments radioactifs en pierres inoffensives.

Pendant ce temps, le monde moldu voulait retrouver son petit confort et les chercheurs travaillèrent d'arrache-pied afin de trouver quelque chose pour leur permettre de recommencer à vivre normalement comme avant, tourner un robinet et avoir de l'eau chaude, appuyer sur un bouton et allumer la lumière. Il fallut presque quatre longues années de recherche pour découvrir la solution. Une solution si simple qu'elle en était ridicule.

Ils allaient tout simplement utiliser l'énergie qui avait tout déclenchée, qui avait foutu ce bordel sans nom. Les chercheurs découvrirent rapidement que tous les habitants créaient cette énergie, une énergie puissante et de plus qui était non polluante et gratuite. Toutes les grandes entreprises de distribution d'énergie avaient fait faillite mettant à la rue des milliers de travailleurs. Mais ils furent vite réembauchés dans d'autre pays afin de remplacer tout ceux ayant été tués par le froid et la famine qui avaient découlé du « Black-Out ». Grâce à ce nouveau système d'énergie, une autre économie moins polluante, plus écologique vit le jour. Presque quatre ans après la catastrophe, le monde reprit sa marche comme si rien n'était arrivé. Eleanor fut le témoin des scènes de réjouissance quand les premiers foyers allumèrent la lumière. Sa notoriété n'avait plus d'égale, elle voyageait toujours de part le monde, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle souhaitait retourner chez elle, dans un monde redevenu comme avant. Enfin, plus vraiment, car les barrières sorcières contre les moldus ne fonctionnaient plus faute de moldus.

Chez les sorciers, les premiers doutes commencèrent quand le monde moldu recommença à tourner rond. Normalement, ils auraient dû mettre plus de vingt ans avant de repartir alors que là, il leur avait fallu que quatre ans à peine. Le Département des Mystères commença à faire des recherches et au bout d'un an de travail, découvrit avec stupeur que le nombre de sorciers dans le monde avait été multiplié par mille si ce n'est plus. Ils découvrirent aussi qu'il n'y avait plus un seul moldu de part le monde. Ils devaient comprendre le pourquoi du comment et décidèrent de capturer certain de ces nouveaux sorciers. Deux langues de plomb apparurent en plein milieu de Londres et voulurent enlever une fillette à sa mère. Cependant, la mère ne se laissa pas faire et les deux sorciers durent fuir l'un gravement blessé car encorné par une auroch en furie. L'information que des fous habillés en robes ridicules avaient tenté d'enlever une petite fille, fit le tour du monde en moins de quarante cinq minutes. Apprenant cela, Eleanor décida d'aller dans toutes les capitales du monde pour savoir si c'était la même chose. Et oui, dans une immense coordination de tous les ministères, il y avait eu tentatives d'enlèvement qui s'étaient terminées en fiasco devant la fureur protectrice de parents protecteurs. A Los Angeles, il y eut un mort quand l'un des sorciers se retrouva face à un Tyrannosaurus Rex fou de rage. Il avait été piétiné par un monstre de treize tonnes pour quinze mètres de la fin du Crétacé qui poussa un rugissement de fureur puis redevint une petite bonne femme d'un mètre cinquante quatre pour quarante kilos toute mouillée qui chouchouta avec tendresse son fils, d'un mètre quatre vingt pour soixante dix kilos de muscles.

Dans le monde sorcier anglais, les langues de plomb prévinrent le ministre qui tomba des nues. Il n'y avait plus de moldus, que des sorciers. Il ordonna une réunion exceptionnelle du Magenmagot. Tous les sorciers furent encore plus stupéfaits en apprenant la nouvelle, et ils décidèrent, en collaboration avec la confédération internationale des sorciers, de forcer tous les moldus à apprendre la magie, et à faire partie du monde sorcier. Six ans après le B.O (_comprenez Black Out et non Bande Original_) tous les aurors des différents ministères de la magie des différents pays pénétrèrent dans le monde moldu, et...

...Ce fut la panique la plus totale du côté ex-moldu, les informations alarmistes partaient dans tous les sens, les fous étaient de retour et plus nombreux que d'habitude. Tous se terraient chez eux, les grandes villes et les villages n'avaient jamais été si vides. Sur le continent africain, les villageois s'étaient réfugiés dans les immenses forêts qu'ils avaient replantées, de même qu'en Amérique du Sud. En Australie, les habitants du bush créèrent une véritable ville souterraine qu'avait visitée Eleanor. La jeune femme ramena l'idée dans tous les pays qu'elle traversa et qui décidèrent de faire la même chose. Ils ne se promenaient plus au soleil, mais dans les égouts, enfin plutôt, sous les égouts. Tout le système avait été restauré afin de servir de rues. Les vélos, silencieux, y étaient les rois, car les fous ne devaient pas les retrouver. Durant cinq années, les sorciers ne croisèrent plus un seul moldu, les vampires en étaient réduis à s'attaquer aux animaux sauvages, car même les troupeaux s'étaient volatilisés, car protégés des dingues.

Pourtant, ils voyaient les lumières des immeubles allumées, mais les portes étaient murées, les jardins laissés à l'abandon. Les sorciers avaient voulu plus d'une fois pénétrer dans les immeubles, mais en vain. C'est comme si des sorts bloquaient les portes. Le ministre de la Magie tenta alors de contacter le Premier Ministre Moldu, mais le 10 Downing Street était totalement vide, de même que Buckingham palace. C'était comme si toute l'humanité non sorcière s'était volatilisée. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils étaient suivis par une myriade de satellites qui ne les lâchait pas et qui prévenait le monde moldu de l'arrivée des fous.

Malgré cette menace d'enlèvement, la vie continuait son cours, la majorité des moldus avaient totalement accepté cette transformation et même s'amusaient avec leurs nouveaux pouvoirs. Nombre de poissons rouges devinrent verts ou violets, de chiens se trimbalant avec des fleurs bleus sur leurs pelages. Cependant, les plus intolérants, ceux qui étaient réfractaires à la moindre anormalité, les plus agressifs, les terroristes et tout ceux qui auraient pu utiliser la magie pour faire du mal, ne purent supporter cela et, sous une étrange pression interne, préférèrent se suicider plutôt qu'être des « monstres ». Ainsi dans la rue de Privet Drive, Monsieur et Madame Dursley se tuèrent emmenant dans la mort leur fils chéri et abandonnèrent à la vie leur neveu âgé de cinq ans. Le bambin grâce à une chance insolente réussi à survivre et sa maison fut bientôt rattachée au réseau souterrain comme toutes les maisons même si elles étaient vides. Ainsi le petit Harry découvrit rapidement le nouveau monde magique, et découvrit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des pouvoirs.

Dans les couloirs de New London, il n'était pas rare de voir jouer ce bambin toujours seul. Il jouait avec tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, et pour manger, il dut apprendre à voler. Harry restait le plus souvent possible loin de la maison, car l'odeur de décomposition qui s'y échappait, était insupportable, mais au fil des ans l'odeur s'estompa et Harry s'installa définitivement dans sa maison. Quand il eut huit ans, il abandonna le vol et commença les petits boulots, il travailla comme livreur pour l'épicerie du quartier et se fit assez d'argent pour s'acheter de la nourriture. L'épicier la lui vendait pour la livre symbolique. Le temps passa terriblement vite et le jour de son onzième anniversaire qu'il fêtait avec la famille de l'épicier qui l'avait presque adopté, il reçut une lettre donné par un hibou. La famille observa avec horreur la lettre, les fous étaient après ce pauvre petit. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Tous ceux qui avaient reçu cette lettre, étaient obligés de partir. La mort dans l'âme, il écrivit une lettre pour savoir où acheter ses affaires et surtout avec quel argent. Il reçut une nouvelle lettre avec l'adresse et surtout une clé en or qui lui ouvrirait les portes de son coffre. Soupirant comme un pauvre malheureux, il dut donc demander un congé pour aller acheter ses affaires. Congé qui lui fut octroyé par un épicier en larme. Le vieil homme le serra contre lui et lui donnait des tas de conseils pour ne pas être enlevé par les fous.

Non loin de là, les sorciers virent une voiture moldue s'approcher d'une maison moldue dans la banlieue moldue du Londres moldu. Cela faisait quand même cinq ans qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé de moldu. Une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'année sortit de la voiture en portant un lourd sac de voyage. Elle s'approcha de la maison et...

Se retrouva sur le sol quand les sorciers se jetèrent sur elle. Les moldus étaient horrifiés, Eleanor Balan, la nouvelle présentatrice du vingt heure était tombée entre les mains des fous. Ils ne

savaient pas quoi faire pour la sauver, surtout que du sang coulait doucement de son front meurtri par la violence de l'attaque. Dans son inconscience, elle ne sentit jamais les fous transplaner et l'emmener à Saint Mangouste pour la soigner. Les divers gouvernements décidèrent qu'il n'était plus possible pour eux de vivre tranquillement sachant que les fous agressaient maintenant les gens innocents. Ils mirent donc en place le plan de la dernière chance, la séparation totale des humains. D'un côté les fous, de l'autre les gens normaux. Ainsi, les fous ne pourraient plus les voir même s'ils étaient en face d'eux nus comme des vers en se trémoussant sous une musique sud-américaine, une plume entre les fesses.

La première chose que vit Eleanor fut un homme qui portait une robe blanche. Elle se redressa un peu et observa avec stupéfaction les autres qui portaient tous les mêmes robes. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupeur quand elle vit l'un des travelos venir vers elle. Elle avait entendu des choses horribles sur eux et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait seule face à un troupeau de fous. Et plus y a de fous, plus on est dans la merde. Et là, elle y était bien profond. Quand le fou s'approcha plus d'elle, elle poussa un hurlement de terreur absolue. Tous les tarés sursautèrent violemment alors qu'Eleanor hurlait :

_-_LES FOUS ! LAISSEZ-MOI BANDE DE MALADES !

_-_Calmez-vous mademoiselle. Tenez, prenez cette potion, ça vous fera du bien.

Eleanor regarda avec dégoût la potion et la projeta contre le mur avec le fou qui poussa une exclamation de douleur en sentant ses os craquer sous la puissance du coup. A force de crapahuter dans le monde, Eleanor avait appris à développer et à utiliser les pouvoirs qu'elle s'était découverte. Et donc, elle projeta le fou contre le mur et l'arrosa de sa boue verdâtre. Comme si elle allait boire cette mixture. Elle envoya les autres dans tous les sens, puis tenta de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, elle tomba sur d'autres fous en robes rouges qui l'attaquèrent. Elle recommença la même chose qu'avec les fous blancs, mais les fous rouges étaient entraînés, la bloquèrent et elle se retrouva aussi saucissonnée qu'une rosette de Lyon. Elle se débattait avec fureur quand elle vit que les fous rouges la ramenaient dans la pièce qu'elle venait de fuir. Elle hurlait toutes les insultes de son répertoire dont :

_-_LIBÉREZ-MOI BANDES DE FOUS FURIEUX. ESPÈCES DE CRÉTINS DÉCÉRÉBRÉS !

_-_Je ne vous permets pas ! s'insurgea l'un des fous blancs.

_-_JE T'EMMERDE PROFOND TARLOUZE ! rugit Eleanor.

Les fous blancs et les rouges la regardèrent avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. En fait, toutes les insultes qu'elle leur avait lancé, leur étaient totalement inconnues mais cela devaient être des expressions moldues. Elle vit un vieil homme venir vers elle et lui dire gentiment :

_-_Bonjour miss, je me nomme Albus Dumbledore. Je suis...

_-_J'en ai rien à branler de qui vous êtes ! Vous pourriez être dieu en personne, je n'en ai rien à foutre ! ALORS LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR D'ICI !

Tous durent bailler afin de déboucher leurs oreilles bouchées par le hurlement strident de la jeune femme. Le vieux sorcier lui dit d'un ton relaxant :

_-_Mais calmez-vous, voyons !

_-_NON ! ET SI JE NE VEUX PAS ME CALMER, VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE QUOI ? ME TUER ?

_-_Mais non, jamais voyons.

_-_ALORS POURQUOI VOUS ENLEVEZ DES PERSONNES ?

_-_Nous sommes des sorciers.

_-_Mais bien sûr. Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre, vieux fou. LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR !

_-_Je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible.

_-_Ce que vous faites est puni par la loi. L'enlèvement et la séquestration sont totalement illégaux.

_-_Heu...

_-_LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR !

_-_Vous êtes une sorcière.

_-_...

Eleanor devint écarlate, puis explosa :

_-_ESPECE DE VIEUX FOU, FILS DE (_ayant de jeunes et de très jeunes lecteurs, la suite du dialogue sera censuré_) BIP, BIP BIP, BIP, BIIIIIIIP !

_-_Mais calmez-vous.

_-_Me calmez ? VOUS VENEZ DE M'INSULTER ET JE DOIS ME CALMER ?

_-_Je ne voulais pas vous insulter, moi aussi je suis un sorcier. Regardez !

Il lança un sort sur l'un des aurors qui vit sa robe rouge devenir verte.

_-_Moi aussi je peux le faire ? demanda plus calmement la jeune femme assez intéressée.

_-_Oui. Cependant il y a énormément de choses que vous devez apprendre.

_-_Comme quoi ? Que votre mode est totalement ringarde, que je ne voudrais pas porter vos frusques même pour sortir mes poubelles ?

Les sorciers commençaient à en avoir marre de cette moldue qui n'avait aucun respect pour ses supérieurs.

_-_Peut-être. Cependant, il est vital pour votre famille que vous appreniez à contrôler votre magie, car cela pourrait être dangereux pour eux.

_-_Mouais. Je vais y réfléchir. Ramenez-moi chez moi et je vous dirai ce que j'en pense.

_-_C'est mieux que rien, soupira le vieux fou.

Les fous la ramenèrent devant chez elle. Eleanor vit que ses affaires n'avaient pas bougé. Elle ferma sa voiture, ouvrit sa porte et pénétra enfin dans sa nouvelle maison. Comme promis par son nouvel employeur, elle était connectée sur internet et elle eut la joie de voir un message venant du Conseil des Nations Unis. Ils lui demandaient ce que les fous lui avaient fait, et la jeune femme expliqua en détail ce qu'il s'était passé. Après son récit, elle sursauta quand apparut sur son écran une multitude de visages graves :

_-_Bonsoir Miss Balan. Nous nous sommes mis en vidéo conférence mes collègues et moi-même car il serait dangereux pour nous de faire des réunions comme avant. Ce système est tout aussi bien et nous pouvons nous connecter quand nous le voulons. Bien que pensez-vous de ces... comment se sont-ils fait appeler déjà ? demanda le Premier Ministre britannique.

_-_Des sorciers, monsieur. Et bien, je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise, alors je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qu'ils étaient.

Les différents hommes d'État discutèrent brièvement et le ministre anglais lui dit :

_-_Vous allez accepter. Ainsi, vous allez pouvoir nous expliquer leur société. Si elle est intéressante, alors nous tenterons peut-être une approche avec eux. Mais si elle ne vaut rien, alors nous continuerons à nous cacher jusqu'à ce que nous ayons terminé le plan de la dernière chance.

_-_Bien monsieur le Ministre. Je les préviendrai demain.

_-_Parfait, miss Balan. Bonne nuit.

Eleanor éteignit son ordinateur, puis fila dans son lit et s'endormit dés que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Elle se réveilla le lendemain en entendant un bruit désagréable comme si quelqu'un tapait à la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit un œil et découvrit un hibou qui tapait comme un possédé contre la vitre. Soupirant lourdement, elle attrapa un oreiller et le jeta contre la fenêtre faisant ainsi fuir l'importun qui revint rapidement à la charge. Au bout de quarante minutes d'agaçage, elle daigna se lever et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'oiseau déposa la lettre et s'installa sur le lit en regardant avec férocité la jeune femme qui ne daigna même pas ouvrir le pli. En fait, elle descendit dans sa cuisine, fit un gargantuesque petit déjeuner, et lut les informations. Tous les journaux parlaient d'elle et de son enlèvement ainsi que de sa mission. Après s'être rempli la panse, elle prit sa douche et enfin prit ce que le hibou furieux avait amené. Elle vit avec stupeur que c'était un journal appelé la Gazette du Sorcier. Les titres racoleurs disaient :

**Après cinq ans de disparition, une moldue a été découverte par les aurors. Cette jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année a été découverte alors qu'elle sortait de sa voiture. D'après le médicomage en chef de Saint Mangouste, cette jeune femme aurait développé comme tous les moldus des pouvoirs très puissants. Elle serait même la sorcière la plus puissante du monde dépassant même celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Malheureusement, ils n'ont pu faire d'autres recherches dessus, car elle serait rentrée chez elle. Cependant, Albus Dumbledore le si controversé directeur de Poudlard aurait réussi à la convaincre de s'inscrire dans son école où entrera cette année notre jeune héros, le garçon-qui-a-survécu...**

_-_C'est quoi ces surnoms pourris ? grogna Eleanor.

Elle eut une expression de mépris, puis après s'être habillée, elle décida de sortir afin de rejoindre les fous pour entrer dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle emporta son sac, son dictaphone numérique et fut prête à partir. Quand elle sortit, elle vit que des fous rouges étaient restés toute la nuit à l'attendre. Elle s'exclama :

_-_Les fous, c'est le moment de partir. Où on va ?

_-_Vous acceptez ?

_-_Oui, alors répondez-moi avant que ne me vienne l'envie de changer d'avis.

_-_Et bien, nous allons aller sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter vos affaires pour la rentrée scolaire. Bien que vous soyez adulte, vous irez en première année comme tous les enfants de sorciers.

_-_Ok !

Elle rentra dans sa voiture et fila vers le centre de Londres avec les deux fous en robes rouges. Elle conduisit rapidement à travers les rues vides de la capitale anglaise et pila en faisant crisser ses pneus devant une petite taverne pourrie. Elle sortit de la voiture, et fouillant dans son sac, elle découvrit qu'elle n'avait pas un rond en poche et décida donc d'aller au distributeur le plus proche qui était toujours rempli au cas où. Elle prit une assez grosse somme d'argent, et rejoignit les fous qui l'attendaient. Là, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans un bouiboui infâme rempli par une multitude de fous. Elle suivit les fous rouges qui l'emmenèrent dans une rue avec encore plus de fous. Elle poussa un lourd soupir en voyant le vieux fou qui la regardait les yeux pétillants de malice. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle lui lança :

_-_Vous devriez cessez les bains de sodas, c'est pas bon pour les yeux. Bon, voyons ce qu'il y a à vendre.

_-_Venez, vous allez d'abord ouvrir un compte à Gringotts.

Suivant les fous, elle traversa la foule qui l'observait avec curiosité alors qu'elle les regardait avec mépris et écœurement, il y avait beaucoup trop de fous pour son bien. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la banque, les gobelins observèrent Eleanor avec curiosité. La jeune femme fila vers l'un des gobelins et commença immédiatement à marchander pour ouvrir un compte. Les fous pensaient qu'elle raterait son coup, mais elle réussit à arnaquer les gobelins tout en leur faisant croire que c'était eux qui l'avaient arnaquée. A force de visiter le monde, elle avait appris beaucoup de chose sur les techniques de persuasion et les avait utilisés sur les gobelins en pariant sur le fait qu'ils la sous-estimeraient. Et cela avait marché, le fait aussi que le gobelin était un jeune sans expérience avait fait basculer la balance de son côté. Ainsi, elle se retrouva avec une bourse reliée à un compte qui engrangeait dix pour cent du montant de chacun de ses achats. Après avoir signé le contrat magique qui stipulait qu'il serait définitif dès qu'elle aurait quitté l'enceinte de la banque, elle repartit rapidement. Quand elle fut dans la rue, elle entendit le hurlement de rage du directeur quand il découvrit le contrat. Malheureusement, il était définitif. Elle avait utilisé leurs techniques pour les flouer.

En riant, elle suivit le vieux fou qui l'amena dans un magasin qui faisait les horreurs qu'ils portaient tous. Elle grimaça devant les trucs qu'ils voulaient qu'elle porte, et après un regard méprisant, elle fit demi-tour et quitta la boutique qui s'appelait « Chez Madame Guipure ». La vendeuse lui demanda :

_-_Mais où allez-vous ?

_-_La folie est peut-être génétique chez vous, mais je ne ferai pas comme les romains ! Alors je ne porterai pas vos frusques. Et n'oubliez pas une chose je suis adulte, si je le veux, je peux quitter ce monde plus vite qu'une gazelle coursée par un guépard. Alors ne m'énervez pas espèce de fous.

La vendeuse lui demanda :

_-_Mais pourquoi nous appelez-vous comme cela?

_-_Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes, vous êtes des fous qui se trimballent habillés en femme. Bon je vous laisse vous grignoter la biscotte entre vous.

Elle quitta définitivement le magasin et décida de visiter l'avenue sorcière sans le vieux fou. Elle pénétra dans un magasin de livres et croisa un homme blond qui la regarda avec mépris, cependant il s'assombrit quand elle le regarda avec le même écœurement que ma mère face à éléphant-man. Il serra le poing et siffla :

_-_Alors moldue ?

_-_Alors, le fou ! Vous devriez retourner dans votre asile, là est votre place. J'espère simplement que votre folie n'est pas contagieuse.

Après un dernier regard méprisant, elle fit une véritable razzia dans les livres et prit un de chaque matière existant dans le monde des fous, des potions à la magie noire et de la magie blanche à la transformation animagus. Quand elle eut tout acheté, un hurlement d'effroi résonna dans la célèbre banque des sorciers tandis qu'un gobelin s'évanouissait sous le montant qu'ils allaient devoir payer. Eleanor laissa ses achats dans le magasin, et visita de nouveau l'artère afin de trouver une malle. Elle fut ravie en voyant une maroquinerie. Elle y entra et découvrit, autre que des malles plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, un ensemble de cuir noir. Elle décida donc de se payer une malle qui en cumulait huit avec autant de serrures, et l'ensemble en cuir de dragon. Ravie, elle prit ses affaires, ferma les yeux et la malle rapetissa pour rentrer dans sa poche. Le vendeur observa avec stupéfaction la jeune femme qui venait de faire de la magie sans baguette.

Eleanor lança un dernier regard dans le magasin pour voir si elle n'avait rien raté et repartit vers la librairie afin de prendre ses livres. Quand elle rentra, elle croisa de nouveau le blond. L'homme allait lui demander quelque chose, quand elle sortit sa malle et fermant les yeux, lui rendit sa taille normal. Tous les fous l'observaient avec stupéfaction, surtout que cela avait l'air d'être tout à fait normale pour elle. Ensuite, elle réduisit de nouveau la malle et repartit croisant le vieux fou qui siffla :

_-_Où étiez-vous ?

_-_J'ai vingt huit ans, je crois être suffisamment âgée pour faire ce qu'il me plaît.

Le vieux serra le poing, puis dit :

_-_Nous allons aller à...

_-_Tiens là-bas, ça à l'air d'être cool.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé sa phrase, elle fila dans un herboristerie et fit de nouveau une razzia faisant de nouveau s'évanouir le directeur de Gringotts. Elle réduisit tous les ingrédients et les mit dans sa malle, puis elle passa devant Guipure et vit une magnifique cape. Elle alla dans la boutique et acheta les capes les plus belles et les plus chers du magasin ainsi que les plus beaux tissus, puis repartit. Elle entra dans une ménagerie et là, elle eut un véritable coup au cœur. Allongé sur le sol, il y avait une panthère noire aux ailes dorées qui finissait d'agoniser devant le propriétaire ravi. Folle de rage, elle siffla :

_-_Ô magie pure et puissante, fais-lui regretter !

Tous observèrent le propriétaire qui se retrouva à la place de l'animal et qui hurlait de douleur tandis que l'animal se retrouvait avec la bonne santé de son bourreau. La panthère lécha tendrement la main d'Eleanor qui décida de libérer tous les animaux magiques. Ce fut le bordel le plus complet, toutes les créatures s'enfuirent créant la panique dans le Chemin de Traverse alors qu'un phénix noir en mauvais état se posait sur son épaule. Eleanor le prit dans ses bras et repartit non sans avoir écrasé une triple partie extrêmement fragile de l'anatomie de l'homme. Tous les fous s'écartèrent de la jeune femme, effrayés par sa puissance et le regard de pure haine qu'elle leur avait envoyé. Après avoir fureté dans la rue, elle rejoignit le vieux fou non sans avoir remarqué une rue assez sombre.

Quand il vit la jeune femme arriver avec ses deux nouveaux animaux, il lui dit :

_-_Vous n'avez le droit qu'à un hibou ou un chat.

_-_En plus d'être fou, vous êtes bigleux, c'est un gros chat et un oiseau, s'exclama-t-elle avec mauvaise foi.

La panthère lécha doucement la main de sa jeune maîtresse et se transforma en glace qui fondit. La jeune femme vit apparaître un chaton qu'elle mit dans une des deux poches de sa veste au niveau de sa poitrine, tandis que le phénix tomba sur le sol après s'être débattu. Il s'enflamma et Eleanor retira d'un tas de cendre un oisillon tout nu et tout tremblant. Avec une grande douceur, elle le mit dans l'autre poche et ainsi, l'oisillon et le chaton purent tout voir sans se fatiguer. Les deux animaux étaient extrêmement rares et méprisés car tous pensaient qu'ils étaient du côté du mal à cause de la couleur de leurs robes et leurs mœurs timides. Dumbledore lui dit :

_-_Vous ne devriez pas les garder, ils sont du côté de la magie noire.

_-_Vous en êtes à séparer la Magie ? C'est pire que ce que je pensais. Vous êtes...

Après un dernier signe de tête qui prouvait sa stupéfaction et son dégoût pour eux, elle pénétra dans le magasin et demanda :

_-_Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? On doit acheter des bouts de bois ?

_-_Ce sont des baguettes magiques, lui répondit le vieux fou.

_-_Oh ! C'est très intéressant. Et vous en avez besoin pour faire de la magie ?

_-_Oui, il est impossible de faire de la magie sans baguette, expliqua avec orgueil le vieux fou.

_-_Tout de suite impossible. Dites simplement que vous êtes incapable de faire de la magie sans baguette, car vous êtes trop faibles ou que vous avez oublié le plus important, l'écoute. Vous êtes vraiment thétiques. Pathétiques mais presque.

Dumbledore était prêt à l'étrangler, mais il dut se retenir, car elle était la seule moldue qu'ils avaient réussi à capturer. L'école se vidait peu à peu, car il n'y avait plus que des sangs-purs et des sang-mêlés, ainsi qu'un ou deux fils ou filles de moldus dont l'adresse étaient connus, sinon les autres étaient impossible à trouver et il n'y avait pas de renouvellement. C'était la plus grande catastrophe que subissait Poudlard depuis la séparation des fondateurs. Il soupira lourdement et fit un sourire à Ollivander qui le salua, salua la jeune femme et lui demanda :

_-_Bonjour, Miss ?

_-_Balan, Eleanor Balan.

_-_Puis-je procéder aux mesures ?

_-_Bien sûr.

L'homme lui plaisait, à la différence des autres, il écoutait la magie. Il était puissant, mais il cachait une partie de cette force. Tous les deux se regardèrent et une bonne discussion silencieuse eut lieu :

_-__**La Magie a confiance en vous, Miss Balan.**_

_-__**Appelez-moi Eleanor. Et vous à la différence des fous, vous n'avez pas cessé de l'écouter.**_

_**-Ça leur va bien les fous. Ils ont été assez fous pour penser à maîtriser la magie. Je ne pense pas que les baguettes que j'ai, vous aille. Vous allez devoir chercher par vous-même. **_

_**-Et si nous nous amusions avec lui ?**_

_**-D'accord.**_

Le vieil homme alla chercher les baguettes et s'amusa en voyant les dégâts que créait la jeune femme avec toutes les baguettes qu'elle avait essayées. Le vieux sorcier prit un air désolé et dit :

_-_Je suis désolé, mais aucune baguette ne vous convient.

_-_Ô reur ! Ô désespoir ! Ô baguette ennemie ! Bien, alors je vais devoir chercher. J'ai vu une rue transversale. A plus.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta le magasin afin de rejoindre la grande artère et de là, la petite rue qu'elle avait vue. Les fous la suivirent et blêmirent quand elle pénétra dans l'allée des Embrumes. Les fous rouges voulurent la rattraper, mais trop tard. Les êtres noirs l'observaient avec stupéfaction, ils ressentaient cette puissante aura qui entourait la jeune femme. Les créatures de la nuit étaient totalement fascinées par cette aura. Un vampire s'approcha d'elle, la renifla avec le même air qu'un chat avec les crevettes et lui dit :

_-_Tu es magie, tu sens bon.

_-_J'espère bien, je ne suis pas comme cette bande de bouseux qui se trimbalent habillés en femme.

_-_HAHAHAHAH ! Les créatures s'esclaffèrent joyeusement à cette remarque méprisante pour les sorciers.

_-_Que cherches-tu magie ? demanda une harpie.

_-_Je regarde et je prends ce que je veux en me moquant des fous.

_-_Des fous ? demandèrent les créatures avec étonnement.

_-_Oui, ceux que vous appelez sorciers.

Toutes les créatures magiques qui l'entouraient éclatèrent de rire alors que les sorciers l'observaient avec une haine évidente. Eleanor s'étira, puis repartit afin de continuer ses courses. Elle pénétra dans un magasin glauque et sentit qu'elle devait y trouver quelque chose. Alors elle se mit à fouiner dans toutes les étagères et découvrit un ensemble de six bracelets. Le vendeur lui dit avec frayeur :

_-_Ces bracelets sont maudits.

_-_Parce qu'il en manque deux, pauvre idiot. C'est pour cela.

Elle fouilla de plus belle en trouva les deux manquants. Il y avait donc réuni sur le comptoir quatre bracelets en métal, un bracelet en or, un autre en platine, le troisième en argent et le quatrième en cuivre, et quatre bracelets en pierres précieuses, un en diamant, un en rubis, un en saphir et le dernier en émeraude. Ravie de son achat, elle décida de les mettre et là, le vendeur vit avec stupéfaction les huit bracelets fusionnés pour n'en faire plus qu'un. Il y avait maintenant autour de son poignet un entrelacement des quatre bracelets en métal avec des incrustations de pierres précieuses. L'ensemble était magnifique et pourtant d'une grande simplicité.

Toute contente, elle quitta le magasin et partit à la recherche d'autre chose. Elle entra dans une boutique d'ingrédients. Elle y trouva les interdits, les rares, les introuvables. Sang de licornes, larmes de phénix, crocs de vampires etc... elle fit un trou dans le magasin et repartit la bourse un peu allégée et la malle plus remplie. Elle fouilla dans toute l'allée et dénicha des livres interdits, dangereux car trop proche de la vérité sur la Magie. Elle les prit pour la plus grande joie de certains sorciers qui comme Ollivander n'avaient pas oublié d'écouter la Magie. A la fin de la journée, elle avait fait tous les magasins et il ne lui en restait qu'un, un vendeur de baguettes. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et farfouilla joyeusement dans le bordel alors que le vendeur l'observait avec stupéfaction. Comme tous les autres, il ressentait cette aura et cette sensation que tout allait changer pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Alors qu'elle continuait à farfouiller, en ouvrant un coffre couvert de poussière, elle découvrit la perle rare. C'était une baguette comme celle que lui avait montré Ollivander, sauf qu'elle était blanche. Elle la prit en main et sentit une force incroyable la traverser. Elle se sentait enfin entière, comme si il lui avait toujours manqué un petit quelque chose qu'elle venait de redécouvrir. Le vendeur lui dit :

_-_C'est une corne de licorne trempée dans du sang de licorne une nuit de pleine lune au solstice d'été.

_-_Je la prends.

_-_Ils refuseront que vous la gardiez.

_-_Tsss ! Comme si les fous pouvaient m'ordonner de faire quelque chose. Sachez que je suis ici en tant qu'éclaireur et que si ce que je vois ne me plaît pas, il n'y aura aucune alliance entre les fous et nous.

D'un geste de la tête, l'homme la comprit et après avoir payé, elle repartit afin de rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse et les autres fous. Quand ils virent la baguette qu'elle avait, ils frémirent et le vieux fou lui dit :

_-_Cette baguette est contre-nature...

_-_C'est votre cervelle qui est contre-nature.

Le fier Lucius Malefoy qui passait dans le coin explosa de rire et dut se retenir à un mur en entendant la réplique cinglante de la jeune moldue. Albus Dumbledore serra les poings sa colère augmentait de plus en plus, et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger grognement de colère. Malheureusement, elle entendit parfaitement cette manifestation de fureur et elle ne put se retenir de lâcher :

_-_Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le vieux. Faites gaffe au dentier, ils ont tendance à tomber à votre âge.

Elle lança un dernier regard méprisant sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis elle repartit chez elle, laissant les aurors devant un Albus Dumbledore fou de rage. Quand elle fut loin, le vieux sorcier donna un violent coup de poing dans un des murs et rugit :

_-_Comment ose-t-elle nous traiter de la sorte alors que nous lui offrons l'honneur de devenir une sorcière ?

_-_Peut-être parce qu'elle vous méprise. Vous êtes tous des idiots, vous avez oublié les bases de la magie. Je vous laisse, je dois me... racheter, murmura Lucius pour lui-même.

Le blond repartit fièrement, mais au fond de lui, il était mort de honte, il avait commencé à ne plus écouter la Magie, il allait refaire son allégeance à la Magie. Quand il fut chez lui, il supplia la Magie qui lui passa une soufflante pas possible en lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé et que les « moldus » n'en étaient plus, mais étaient la base d'un nouveau monde sorcier, plus tolérant pour toutes les créatures non humaines. Lucius comprit que le futur des sorciers étaient les moldus... enfin les nouveaux sorciers et non les fous comme ils appelaient les anciens sorciers. Il soupira lourdement, puis rejoignit sa femme qui lui dit :

_-_J'ai prévenu Draco. Il est un peu surpris, mais il a compris. Je lui ai appris comment parler à la Magie et il ne veut plus la quitter.

_-_Il s'est fait la meilleure amie, une amie qui ne le trahira jamais.

_-_Oui. Mais que faisons nous maintenant ?

_-_Nous allons devoir attendre un signe de la Magie, car je sens que nous allons devoir quitter l'ancien monde sorcier pour le nouveau.

Lucius soupira lourdement en se demandant comment l'année de son fils avec cette femme allait se passer.

Bien loin de cette interrogation, Eleanor retourna dans sa maison, et après avoir installé sa panthère dans un coussin moelleux et son phénix sur une autre coussin moelleux, tous les deux sur un radiateur, elle alluma son ordinateur, internet et ne vit personne. Elle laissa tout allumer, et décida de commencer à lire ce qu'elle avait acheté. Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand un phénix rouge apparut et lui donna une lettre lui donnant rendez-vous le premier septembre à la voie neuf trois quart à la gare de King Cross. Elle enregistra l'information, puis continua son apprentissage. Elle apprenait et comprenait rapidement ce qu'elle lisait. Après avoir dévoré son premier livre, elle s'entraîna à ce qu'elle avait lu. Elle lança des dizaines de sorts avec ou sans sa baguette et franchement, elle se sentait comme une voleuse et décida de reprendre ce qu'elle faisait habituellement. Elle se mit à genoux et murmura :

_-_Ô magie pure et puissante permet moi d'utiliser cette baguette pour faire de la Magie.

_-Combien de fois je dois-te dire oui ? _

_-_«Heu... et bien... Je me sens comme une voleuse quand je ne te le demande pas. »

_-D'accord, tu es trop honnête pour ton bien. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu es un si bon reporter. Bon, tu peux me le demander et la réponse sera toujours la même, oui._

_-_«Merci, Ô magie pure et puissante. »

Toute contente, elle recommença à faire ses sorts jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse le dernier du livre. Quand elle sortit le nez de son livre, elle découvrit une dizaine de lettre du Ministère qui lui intimait l'ordre de ne plus faire de magie. Outrée, elle leur renvoya une délicate note avec ce texte :

**Enfoncez-vous votre baguette bien profond et récurez-vous la cage à miel avec, pauvres tâches! **

Le Ministère fut outré et faillit faire un scandale, malheureusement, la loi intimant aux sorciers de ne pas faire de Magie devant les moldus était caduque faute de moldus. De plus, elle avait vingt huit ans et donc elle était majeure et vaccinée. Ils sifflèrent de rage et ne purent rien faire pour la plus grande joie des sorciers à l'écoute de la Magie qui voyaient le caractère impossible de la jeune femme qui ne se laissait pas faire.

Eleanor se moquant totalement du foin qu'elle avait fait, continua son apprentissage et avec un livre par jour termina toute sa bibliothèque la veille de la rentrée scolaire, quand elle découvrit un sort permettant d'apprendre le contenu d'un livre par simple contact . Elle utilisait sans problème sa baguette, même si elle préférait ne pas l'utiliser. Elle ne le faisait que rarement. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires pour être prête le lendemain, elle vit le Ministre Anglais qui lui dit :

_-_Alors cette Magie ?

_-_C'est la même qu'on utilise, sauf qu'ils ne la respectent plus, pour eux ce n'est plus qu'un simple moyen pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent, ils ont oublié le plaisir de la voir et d'entendre sa voix. Je vous ferai un rapport sur mon premier soir là-bas, mais si cela est trop moche, je partirai.

_-_Je vous comprends et accepte. J'ai eu une longue conversation avec mes conseillers et quand vous quitterez l'école des fous quelque soit l'époque, vous serez la directrice d'une école de Magie, vous la ferez selon votre idée.

_-_Bien monsieur le Ministre.

_-_Parfait, allez vous coucher. Demain une longue journée vous attends.

Elle lui fit un doux sourire, puis coupa la communication et après avoir tout débranché, elle mit tout son système informatique réduit dans sa malle. Elle poussa un léger soupir, puis après avoir cajolé sa panthère et son phénix, elle s'endormit en quelques secondes. Elle se réveilla le lendemain sous la douce léchouille de sa panthère qu'elle avait nommée Sélène à cause de la marque en forme de croissant de lune sur son poitrail, tandis que Spyro son phénix, nommé ainsi en l'honneur de Spyro le Dragon jeu vidéo qu'elle adorait, voletait en chantant joyeusement. Elle s'étira longuement en gémissant de bien-être, puis dit :

_-_Vous êtes prêts à mettre le foutoir à Poudlard?

_-__**Oh oui, on attend que ça. J'ai adoré la fois où tu as rabattu le caquet du vieux,**_pouffa la panthère.

_-__**Oui, et j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas leur dire, **_chanta Spyro.

_-_Pleins de méchantes choses, je peux vous le promettre, répondit Eleanor avec un sourire amusé.

Après un dernier rire amusé, elle se prépara, puis enjoignit Sélène et Spyro à rentrer dans sa grosse renault espace qu'elle avait acheté pour trois fois rien dans un concessionnaire. La voiture roulait sans essence et sans le moteur allumé. C'était la Magie qui faisait tout avancer. Pour le plus grand bonheur de la planète qui voyait les destructions faites par les hommes être réparées par ces derniers. Les forêts n'avaient jamais été aussi belles, les espèces animales se reproduisaient rapidement et enfin la nature et les hommes vivaient en parfaite harmonie grâce à la Magie. Mais revenons à Eleanor et à sa conduite... sportive. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues, elle pouvait se permettre de faire des excès de vitesse pour la plus grande horreur de ses deux amis qui priaient la Magie d'arriver en vie à la gare. Quand elle arriva devant la gare de King Cross, elle frissonna devant le silence irréel qui régnait en maître et après avoir réduit sa malle et sa voiture qu'elle mit dans sa poche, elle pénétra dans la gare vide de moldus et remplie de fous. Elle vit une arche qui donnait sur un autre endroit. Elle traversa la gare ainsi que l'arche et déboucha devant une grosse locomotive rouge sur laquelle elle pouvait voir écrit en lettres dorées : « Poudlard Express ».

Elle observa les environs et vit que les fous la regardaient avec un air stupéfait des plus idiots. Sauf une famille, le blond avec lequel elle s'était pouillée trois semaines auparavant. Le blond junior la salua avec respect et elle entendit la Magie lui dire :

_-Ils m'écoutent de plus en plus, ils se sont rappelés ce qu'ils sont._

_-_« Miracle. » persifla Eleanor.

Le blond senior rougit de gêne. Il s'approcha, lui tendit la main et lui dit :

_-_Je me nomme Lucius Malefoy, voici mon épouse Narcissa et mon fils Draco.

_-_Bien le bonjour. Je me nomme Eleanor Balan, voici ma panthère Sélène et mon phénix Spyro.

_-_C'est un plaisir.

_-_Bien, ce n'est pas que votre présence m'importune, loin de là. Mais ces regards de vache regardant un train en panne passer m'énerve au plus au point.

_-_Vous êtes la première « moldue » que les sorciers voient depuis cinq ans, répondit élégamment Narcissa.

_-_Et si ce que je vois ne me plais pas, je serai la seule.

_-_Alors je sens que vous serez la dernière qu'ils verront. Aidez-mon fils. Il est encore jeune et je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse de bêtises, demanda doucement Lucius.

_-_C'est alors votre fils qui va devoir me surveiller, car j'ai bien l'intention de me déchaîner. Quand je vous préviendrai, vous suivrez les indications de la Magie, lança la jeune femme en se frottant les mains avec un air sadique aux lèvres.

_-_D'accord. Au revoir mon chéri, murmura Lucius à son fils très étonné qu'il dise ça devant tout le monde.

Après un dernier au revoir, Draco, Eleanor et ses animaux pénétrèrent dans le train. Là, ils découvrirent que bizarrement, tous les compartiments étaient complets, même quand il n'y avait qu'une personne. Eleanor siffla :

_-_Mauvais point pour vous.

Vers le fond du train, ils trouvèrent un compartiment avec un seul enfant, un jeune garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs corbeau. Elle lui demanda, parlant pour Draco aussi :

_-_Salut, on peut venir ?

_-_Oui, bien sûr. Vous êtes celle qu'ils ont réussi à avoir ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Votre enlèvement a fait un de ses foins. Tout le monde est totalement outré. Mais j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

_-_Eleanor Balan.

_-_Draco Malefoy.

Eleanor lui demanda alors que le train partait pour l'école des fous :

_-_Comment ont réagi tes parents en apprenant que tu allais chez les fous ?

_-_Je suis orphelin et mes relatifs se sont suicidés dans la cave quand ils ont découvert ce qu'ils étaient devenus, répondit Harry.

_-_Y en a beaucoup qui sont morts. Les plus cons, les plus intolérants et les plus agressifs. Les autres ont été plus surpris qu'autre chose, remarqua la jeune femme qui en avait été témoin.

Draco écoutait avec fascination ce que disait Eleanor, et en plus, il avait rencontré Harry Potter, le survivant. Il avait été trop bien élevé pour lui demander de montrer sa cicatrice et il sentait que cela serai très mal vu par Eleanor. La Magie le lui confirma d'ailleurs. Au lieu de cela, il demanda à Eleanor :

_-_Miss Balan ?

_-_Eleanor, et vous pouvez me tutoyer tous les deux.

_-_Merci. Vous pouvez m'appeler Draco ou Drake si vous voulez, proposa Draco aux deux autres.

_-_Et moi Harry, s'incrusta le brun.

_-_Ok. Que voulais-tu me demander, Drake?

_-_Tu fais quoi comme travail ?

_-_Tu ne sais pas ? s'exclama Harry d'un air stupéfait.

Draco secoua la tête d'un geste de dénégation et le jeune brun lui dit :

_-_Mais c'est Eleanor Balan, la meilleur des reporters. Elle est allée dans le monde entier.

La jeune femme se leva et faisant comme si il y avait des paparazzi s'exclama :

_-_S'il vous plaît, plus de photos, merci. Merci. Moi aussi je vous aime.

Elle fit semblant de recevoir des fleurs et de remercier une foule invisible. Draco et Harry éclatèrent de rire devant les mimiques de la jeune femme.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Après la crise de rire, Harry murmura en tordant les mains :

_-_J'ai un peu peur.

_-_T'as rien à craindre à part de devoir porter leurs horreurs de vêtements.

_-_C'est vrai que c'est assez ridicule, répliqua Harry.

_-_Le pire, c'est qu'ils ne portent rien en dessous. Enfin, les anciens, lança Draco.

Il récolta des cris d'horreur venant de ces deux nouveaux amis, et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_-_Mais c'est horrible, s'écria Harry avec un air effaré.

_-_C'est dégueulasse. Maintenant je vais avoir cette image dans la tête en voyant le vieux fou qui sert de dirlo à cette école. Ô mon dieu quelle horreur !

Les deux garçons eurent la même expression horrifiée en imaginant la même chose. Draco regarda Harry et dit :

_-_Mais comment pouvoir travailler avec cette idée en tête ?

_-_Excellente question.

Ils étaient tous en train de parler de ça quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et qu'un enfant roux apparut et demanda :

_-_Je peux venir, il n'y a plus de place nulle part.

Eleanor regarda toute la petite troupe et comme personne ne refusait, elle lui dit :

_-_Mais bien sûr vient. Si tu n'as pas peur de te faire dévorer les fesses par une panthère. Sélène adore les petits croupions.

Harry et Draco explosèrent de rire tandis que le roux voyant bien que c'était une blague entra dans le compartiment et salua les autres occupants. Il s'assit et se présenta :

_-_Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley. Mais on m'appelle Ron.

_-_Eleanor Balan.

_-_Draco Malefoy.

_-_Harry Potter.

_-_Tu... tu... bafouilla Ron.

_-_Fait le train ! s'esclaffa Eleanor.

Harry et Draco s'esclaffèrent de nouveau tandis que Ron devint écarlate. Harry se calma un peu et lui demanda :

_-_Tutu quoi ?

_-_Cicatrice ? demanda Ron.

_-_Sujet, verbe, complément, Weasley. C'est ce qui différencie le langage d'un être doué d'intelligence à celui d'un troll. Alors reprend ta phrase.

Ron écarlate murmura :

_-_Est-ce que tu as ta cicatrice ?

Draco grimaça en sentant l'ouragan qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur le compartiment et tandis qu'il cherchait avec frénésie un livre quelconque, la Magie marmonnait :

**_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con ce môme. Eleanor, change-le !_**

_-_Hein ? demanda la jeune femme tandis qu'Harry soulevait sa frange et dévoilait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

_-_Wouaaaahhhh !

_-_Tu t'extasies devant une blessure ? Mais tu es malade ? C'est dans ta religion. Vous vous extasiez tous devant des cicatrices ? s'horrifia Eleanor.

_-_D'après ce que j'ai compris, cette cicatrice m'a été faite par Voldemort et...

_-_C'est quoi ce nom con ?

Draco qui était à fond dans son livre de potions à l'envers pouffa de rire, tout à fait d'accord avec elle tout en sentant que ça allait bientôt chauffer pour le roux.

_-_J'en sais rien, ces parents aimaient peut-être ce nom, répliqua Harry.

_-_Je trouve ça cool, pour un chien. Voldemort.

Elle poussa un petit sifflement comme pour appeler un chien et s'exclama :

_-_Au pied Voldemort.

Draco commença à s'étouffer de rire et il dut avoir l'aide d'Harry pour respirer. Le jeune brun dit en pouffant :

_-_Et donc cette cicatrice m'a été faite par Voldemort quand il a tué mes parents.

_-_...

Draco s'écarta de la jeune femme, étant prêt à attraper la main d'Harry pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible si elle venait à exploser d'après l'aura de fureur qui commençait à l'entourer. Le roux comprit qu'il venait de dire une grosse connerie et sursauta quand il entendit une voix féminine dire :

**_-Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire cela._**

Eleanor lui balança une claque monstrueuse qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux tout en lui hurlant :

_-_MAIS ÇA VA PAS DANS TA TÊTE ? TU OSES T'EXTASIER SUR LE SOUVENIR D'UN MASSACRE ? VOUS ÊTES TOUS NÉCROPHILES OU QUOI ? TU AIMERAIS QUE LES AUTRES FOUS S'EXTASIENT PARCE QUE TOUTE TA FAMILLE S'EST FAIT EXTERMINÉE ET QUE TU ES TOUT SEUL. PLUS PERSONNE À AIMER, PLUS DE PARENTS, PLUS DE FRÈRES OU DE SŒURS. TU VOUDRAIS ÇA ?

_-_Non ! murmura doucement Ron les larmes coulant le long de ses joues en imaginant l'horreur de perdre toute sa famille.

Les autres ne faisaient rien, car ils entendaient la Magie leur dire :

_-**Laissez-le, il digère ce qu'Eleanor lui a dit. Il n'est pas perdu. Il commence à m'entendre. Tu m'entends, petit ?**_

_-_Qui êtes-vous ? sursauta Ron.

_-_Ce que tu entends, c'est la Magie. C'est ce que tous les autres fous ont oublié. Ils veulent dominer la magie, et ils ne supportent pas l'idée que c'est l'inverse qui se passe. Alors tout ceux qui disent le contraire sont traités comme des parias, car cela veut dire que les fous et les créatures magiques sont égales. Et ça, ils ne veulent pas en entendre parler.

Ron regarda Eleanor et demanda :

_-_Mais on perd beaucoup de choses en faisant cela. On perd le respect de la Magie.

_-_Oui, et les fous vont commencer à perdre leurs pouvoirs. Cela a commencé, les fous sans pouvoirs sont de plus en plus nombreux. Ceux qui entendent la magie et qui continuent à l'écouter fuiront afin de nous rejoindre, car ils savent comment nous retrouver.

_-_Je trouve que c'est dégueulasse de faire ça. On a le droit de penser autrement, lança Ron en continuant à frotter sa joue écarlate.

_-_Pas chez les fous.

Ron se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

_-_Je suis désolé Harry.

_-_C'est pardonné. Merci, Eleanor.

_-_De rien, mec.

Maintenant que la tension s'était évaporée, Draco se calma et demanda à Eleanor :

_-_Tu ne crois pas être mal à l'aise avec les enfants ?

_-_Non, ce sera un reportage comme les autres.

_-_Tu fais quoi comme travail ? demanda Ron.

_-_Elle est Grand Reporter ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Draco dans un parfait ensemble.

Tous les deux se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Harry expliqua à Ron le travail d'Eleanor devant Draco qui était aussi époustouflé par ce que faisait Eleanor qui était totalement différent du travail ennuyeux des journalistes sorciers. Tous les quatre discutèrent tranquillement quand arriva une folle qui poussait un chariot rempli de bonbons. Harry, Draco et elle la dévalisèrent, puis Eleanor se mit à goûter chacun des bonbons tout en gardant certains afin de les recréer plus tard. Elle fit un rapport complet sur les sucreries avec ses propres remarques sur l'originalité et les goûts des bonbons. Elle en était arrivée aux chocogrenouilles en même temps que les autres d'ailleurs quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux touffus s'exclama :

_-_Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon nommé Neville Londubas le recherche.

_-_Alors premièrement, quand on est poli, on frappe à la porte. Et quand on est bien élevé, on dit bonjour en entrant. Alors tu ressorts de ce compartiment et tu recommences.

La jeune fille, morte de honte de se faire ainsi remonter les bretelles devant d'autres enfants, ressortit, puis frappa à la porte et attendit qu'Eleanor lui dise d'entrer puis elle dit :

_-_Bonjour.

_-_Bonjour, répondirent les quatre occupants avec un sourire pour trois d'entre eux.

-Auriez-vous vu un crapaud, un garçon nommé Neville recherche le sien ?

_-_Non, je suis désolée, répondit Eleanor.

_-_Merci madame... Balan ? Vous êtes Eleanor Balan ?

_-_Oui, c'est moi.

_-_Je suis votre plus grande fan. Le reportage que vous avez fait sur les villages forestiers de Nouvelle Guinée était magnifique. J'en ai eu des frissons.

_-_Je te remercie. Cependant, tu as un avantage sur moi, tu connais mon nom, mais j'ignore le tien.

_-_Oh ! Excusez-moi. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

_-_Draco Malefoy.

_-_Ron Weasley.

_-_Harry Potter.

_-_Harry Potter ?

_-_Hum... A ta place, je ne m'extasierai pas sur lui sous peine de recevoir la claque du millénaire, marmonna Ron alors que Draco et Harry riaient comme des fous.

_-_Oh ! Mais pourtant Harry a l'air d'être gentil.

_-_Pas Harry, Eleanor. Et en y réfléchissant bien, je suis tout à faire d'accord avec elle. Et moi aussi je me serai donné une grande claque.

_-_Bien. Pourrais-je revenir plus tard ?

_-_Pour ma part, il n'y a pas de problème.

Hermione salua le groupe, puis après avoir retrouvé le crapaud, les rejoignit de nouveau. Tous les cinq discutèrent joyeusement jusqu'à ce que le train arrive en gare. Un peu avant de partir, Eleanor qui avait eu le temps de s'attacher à Harry, lui demanda :

_-_Harry, est-ce que tu voudrais que je t'adopte ?

_-_Vraiment ?

_-_Oui, vraiment. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague.

_-_Oh oui, de tout cœur.

_-_Parfait. Tous les quatre, ne dites rien aux fous, ils ne doivent rien savoir.

_-_Pas de risque, répondit Draco.

_-_La Magie me hurle de ne rien dire, qu'on ne doit pas avoir confiance en eux, alors je ne dirai rien, lui dit Ron.

_-_Y a un des fous qui a tenté de m'enlever alors que je n'avais que quatre ans. Si ma mère ne s'était pas transformée en auroch, je ne sais pas où je serai à l'heure qu'il est. Alors je ne leur dirai rien, cingla Hermione avec un regard plein de colère.

_-_Ils m'ont mis avec les Dursley, j'ai dû me battre pour vivre décemment alors je ne leur ferai jamais confiance, siffla Harry.

Avec un dernier sourire, ils quittèrent le train et virent qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves de première année. En fait, ils étaient une vingtaine guère plus. Tous les enfants observèrent Eleanor qui avait un phénix noir sur son épaule et qui caressait doucement la tête d'une panthère aux ailes dorées. Tous sursautèrent quand un véritable géant leur dit... heu... s'écria... bon d'accord, beugla comme un veau :

_-_Les premières années avec moi. Miss Balan ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Vous v'nez avec nous.

_-_Ok ! Mec.

Elle le suivit et entendit la Magie parler à Hagrid :

_-__**Allez, un jour tu pourras me parler sans qu'on t'insulte.**_

_-_J'aimerai tellement, chuchota le demi-géant pour lui-même.

Harry et Hermione pouffèrent de rire et se mirent avec Ron et Draco, car Eleanor avait une barque pour elle et ses deux animaux. Elle sortit de son sac son matériel et commença à prendre des photos et décrivit avec beaucoup de détails ce qu'elle voyait et ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle fit cela jusqu'au moment où ils accostèrent. Elle avait été éblouie par la splendeur de Poudlard, mais avait failli se mettre à pleurer en sentant la tristesse du château et de son âme. Elle ressentait une grande lassitude, ainsi qu'une immense déception. Soupirant lourdement, elle suivit le troupeau et ils arrivèrent dans le hall, devant un immense escalier en granit. Elle croisa des fantômes qui l'observaient avec la fascination qu'elle ressentait envers des esprits que tout le monde pensaient ne pas exister. Peeves pourtant un vilain farceur ne fit rien et comme les autres, il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Bientôt une vieille femme arriva et fronça des sourcils en voyant les deux animaux maléfiques près de la jeune femme. La vieille lui dit :

_-_Débarrassez-vous de ses animaux, ils sont maléfiques.

Ce à quoi Eleanor répliqua :

_-_C'est votre connerie qui est maléfique.

Draco et les trois autres retinrent de justesse un éclat de rire alors que les premières années et le professeur la regardaient avec stupéfaction pour les uns, une fureur bien imitée pour l'autre. La vieille femme imita très bien une grimace de colère, puis expliqua d'une voix grinçante les règles des quatre maisons pour enfin les faire entrer dans la Grande Salle.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Eleanor entra en dernier et filma avec beaucoup de minutie la pièce, puis quand cela fut fait, elle rangea son matériel et observa les sorciers. Il y avait le vieux fou qui présidait, entouré d'autres fous et d'un fou ténébreux aux yeux plus noirs qu'un puits sans fond. Il la mitrailla du regard et elle sentit qu'il entrait dans son esprit. Outrée, elle décida de faire en sorte qu'il ne regrette pas cette intrusion. Avec un sourire des plus sadiques, elle créa des images mentales horriblement érotiques et les lui balança. Toutes les positions du kama-sutra y passèrent ainsi que les différents endroits sorciers où elle était passée et où elle aimerait se faire le beau ténébreux. Il se retira précipitamment et la regarda avec stupeur, les joues rendues écarlates par la honte et un autre phénomène touchant les mâles en manque. Toute fière d'elle, elle se concentra sur le choixpeau que tout le monde regardait et découvrit qu'il causait.

_-_Abbot, Anna !

_-_Pouffsouffle.

Un élève passa, puis la vieille folle appela froidement :

_-_Balan, Eleanor.

Tous les enfants de moldus présents s'exclamèrent :

_-_Balan ? Eleanor Balan ? Elle est belle. Elle est grande, elle est...

_-_Là, alors si vous pouviez être moins bruyant ce serait beaucoup mieux et ainsi je pourrai avoir la joie de reluquer plus en profondeur le pénétreur de pensées.

L'homme devint écarlate et s'il n'avait pas obligation d'être présent, il se serait enfui en courant. La femme observa Eleanor et lui murmura :

_-_Bon courage, il sera difficile à avoir.

_-_Oh ! Mais je l'aurai, il sera bientôt à moi.

_-_Je n'en doute pas. Et je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dis pour vos animaux? Je n'en avais pas le droit, mais vous risquez de gros problèmes.

_-_Vous l'entendez, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_Oui.

Eleanor s'assit et fit un clin d'œil à ses nouveaux amis, puis plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle eut un sourire quand elle entendit la Magie parler avec le choixpeau. Ils papotaient paisiblement du temps passé. Eleanor demanda :

_-_« Tu as l'air triste, non ? »

_-Mais regarde, la magie est divisée et Poudlard aussi. Ce devait être un endroit où l'égalité devait régner et au lieu de cela, c'est le racisme et l'intolérance qui sont les maîtres._

_-_« Je ne suis ici que pour un temps assez court car je vais bientôt partir, je ne resterai pas plus d'un mois je pense, le temps de draguer ce beau mâle ténébreux. Ensuite, avec les gosses et lui on rejoindra le nouveau monde. Veux-tu... »

_-Oui, emmène-moi ainsi que l'âme de Poudlard. Je sais que lui non plus n'en peut plus. _

_-_« Pas de problème. Je vous dirai quoi faire quand le moment sera venu. »

_-Merci. Bien, il va falloir que je te répartisse. Alors... Ouiiii, ça ne va pas être facile. Tu es extrêmement courageuse, et pourtant rusée. Tu ne manques pas d'ambition. Ton intelligence t'amènerait directement à Serdaigle de même que ta loyauté pour tes amis et ton peuple t'emmèneraient à Poufsouffle. Où vais-je pouvoir te mettre ?_

_-_« Tu vois le beau mec ténébreux ? »

_-Rogue ? On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit beau._

_-_« Tu n'y connais rien. A part le nez à rattraper, il est vachement sexy. »

_-Je ne veux rien savoir. Garde tes... fantasmes pour toi._

_-_« Comme tu veux. Bien, ce que je voudrais, c'est de pouvoir le draguer en l'emmerdant, mais tout en restant avec mon fils. »

_-Alors tu iras à..._ GRYFFONDOR !

Elle se leva, rendit le choixpeau à Minerva McGonagall, en s'exclamant :

_-_Merci, pote !

_-_C'était avec plaisir miss Balan.

_-_On pourra se faire une bouffe un autre jour ?

_-_Avec plaisir, j'ai hâte de connaître tous tes secrets.

_-_AHAHAHAH !

Elle se tourna vers le beau brun ténébreux et pénétra dans ses pensées aussi facilement qu'un couteau dans du beurre puis lui dit, pour la plus grande horreur de l'homme qui devint véritablement écarlate :

_-__**A tout à l'heure beau ténébreux. J'ai hâte de tester mon lit avec toi.**_

La Magie et même Poudlard pouffèrent devant la tête de Severus Rogue, il avait l'air d'avoir avalé un piment bec d'oiseau de travers. Après un dernier clin d'œil aguicheur qui fit bien rire Minerva, elle alla s'asseoir à la table des gryffondors, ignorant certains élèves qui la regardaient comme si elle était une paria, une erreur. Les enfants faisant partie des plus anciennes familles de sang pure et ceux issus de moldu quelque soit leur maison la regardaient avec espérance, le changement allait bientôt arriver et ils pourraient enfin parler à la Magie sans se faire insulter. Quatre élèves de premières années observèrent avec un grand sourire Severus Rogue qui avait l'air d'être prêt à s'évanouir.

Avec joie, Hermione, Harry, Ron et chose stupéfiante, Draco la rejoignirent à Gryffondor. Le jeune blond s'était battu avec le choixpeau pour rejoindre ses amis. Il se moquait de l'endroit où il irait étant donné que tout allait bientôt disparaître. Le nombre de gryffondors explosa littéralement, il n'y avait presque que des nouveaux gryffondors. Les héritiers des anciennes familles savaient ce que cela voulait dire, ils allaient devoir la suivre quand elle allait partir. Ils se connectèrent tous à la Magie qui leur dit quoi faire quand le moment serait arrivé de fuir. Quand le repas fut terminé, les gryffondors se levèrent et alors qu'Eleanor allait quitter la salle, un grincement résonna derrière elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit à Draco d'un air naïf :

_-_Ils devraient penser à huiler leurs portes, elles grincent.

Le fier Draco Malefoy pouffa de rire alors que son parrain grimaçait de fureur. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle savait qu'il était derrière elle. Draco les yeux pétillants de joie vit Severus Rogue grogner :

_-_Miss Balan ?

_-_Oh! Mais ne serait-ce pas le trésor des cachots, qui cache son corps si séduisant sous cette... chose ? murmura-t-elle en soulevant un peu la robe de Severus Rogue raide qui crut avoir pris feu. Eleanor fit la tête quand elle vit que sous la robe, il y avait un pantalon.

Draco ne put se retenir et s'esclaffa :

_-_Je t'avais dit que les anciens ne portaient rien sous leur robe. Mais le professeur Rogue n'a que 32 ans, il n'est pas vieux et il fait partis des anciennes familles. Il sait.

_-_Je le sais mon cher Draco, elle me l'a dit. Alors mon cher professeur Rogue ? Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plein de séduction.

_-_Je... heu...je vais vous amener à votre appartement.

_-_Bien, je vous suis alors.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à ses quatre amis, puis suivit le sombre professeur qui poussa un cri de stupeur quand il sentit une main lui palper les muscles fessiers. Elle entendait parfaitement la magie lui ordonner de s'unir le plus vite possible avec lui. Eleanor était tout à fait d'accord avec la Magie, elle avait totalement craqué pour le sombre professeur. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant un ange qui protégeait de ses ailes une boule de lumière. Le professeur de Potions siffla humilié :

_-_Haribo c'est beau la vie, pour les grands et les petits

L'ange ouvrit les yeux et eut un léger sourire en entendant la Magie lui dire :

_-Tu vas changer cette horreur de mot de passe, ce sera maintenant « Anarchie » et ne laisse pas cet homme quitter la pièce._

L'ange accepta d'un signe de la tête et ouvrit en grand les ailes et devint transparent permettant ainsi de pénétrer dans la pièce. Eleanor y pénétra et quand Rogue voulut partir, un bras terminée par une main l'accrocha et le tira violemment à l'intérieur. Ce fut la première fois que le sombre et ténébreux professeur poussa un tel couinement. Avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, une bouche chaude collée contre la sienne et des mains impatientes retirer sa robe et ses vêtements. Il resta un peu con, puis la magie fit le reste et il se jeta sur elle afin de l'emmener dans la chambre. Il était aussi violent qu'elle, arrachant leurs vêtements pour enfin pouvoir toucher la peau de l'autre. Tout à leurs ébats, ils n'entendirent pas Dumbledore siffler toutes les insultes de son vocabulaire devant la porte totalement close de la nouvelle qui avait osé changer le mot de passe sans l'en avertir. Et heureusement pour eux, Albus n'entendit pas le hurlement de plaisir que poussèrent les deux amants.

La lune était haute quand Eleanor quitta le lit totalement nue tandis que Severus dormait profondément sur le ventre, les draps cachant sa nudité. Avec un sourire, elle mit son peignoir, puis installa son système informatique et dès qu'elle eut branché internet, elle contacta un de ses ex qui travaillait aux affaires familiales. Elle lui demanda des renseignements sur Harry Potter et ils découvrirent qu'Albus Dumbledore avait interdit à quiconque de l'adopter, qu'il devait rester avec la famille Dursley. Eleanor le prévint donc de la mort des Dursley et demanda à être la mère adoptive du gamin. En attendant, elle contacta le premier Ministre et fit son rapport :

_-_Les sorciers sont vraiment des malades. Ils s'extasient sur la cicatrice d'un gamin, méprisent ceux qu'ils appellent Moldu et détestent ceux qui écoutent la magie.

Dans le lit, Severus cligna des yeux en entendant une voix d'homme dire :

_-_Et quoi d'autre ?

_-_La politesse est une chose qu'ils ne connaissent pas de même que l'intimité. Comme un certain Severus Rogue qui n'a pas regretté la visite de mon esprit.

_-_J'avais aussi oublié que vous aviez la réputation d'être un véritable volcan comme femme.

_-_Et oui, mais j'ai enfin trouvé mon âme sœur et ce cher Severus restera avec moi. Parce qu'il est mon âme sœur.

Elle pencha la tête de côté quand elle sentit les lèvres douces de son amant caresser son cou. Le sorcier observa avec stupéfaction l'homme qui le salua. Afin qu'il ne s'humilie pas, Eleanor le présenta :

_-_Monsieur le Ministre, je vous présente Severus Rogue, le professeur de Potions de cette école de fous. Severus, je te présente le premier Ministre britannique.

_-_Le Ministre de la Magie vous a cherchés partout, murmura le sombre professeur.

_-_Je le sais bien. Miss Balan, avez-vous d'autre choses à nous dire ?

_-_Oui, ils sont peu prompts aux changements. Les jeunes sorciers n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la Magie qui est divisé en Magie noire et en Magie Blanche.

_-_C'est vraiment idiot. Il n'y a qu'une seule magie, s'exclama le ministre stupéfait.

_-_Tous ceux qui ont essayé de leur faire ouvrir les yeux ont été traités comme des parias, bannis pour les plus chanceux et exécutés pour les autres, expliqua Severus en s'asseyant près de sa belle.

_-_Tous ceux qui sont vus comme mauvais et maléfiques sont ceux qui continuent à parler et à écouter la Magie. Leur Ministère est plus corrompu que les républiques bananières, ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de leur frontière virtuelle. Et ils n'arrivent pas à concevoir qu'on ne veuille pas faire partie de leur monde de fous. Et quant au ministre de la Magie, d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre, il est intolérant, incompétent, xénophobe, homophobe et tout ce que vous voulez phobe. C'est limite le totalitarisme.

_-_Vous exagérez non ? demanda le ministre un peu inquiet.

_-_Mouis, je reconnais que pour le totalitarisme, j'exagère un peu. Mais pas pour le reste. Les êtres capables d'utiliser la Magie et qui ne sont pas humains sont vus comme des inférieurs et nous, c'est pire.

Le Ministre eut vraiment l'air inquiet, puis lui dit :

_-_Nous avons besoin de professeurs qui sont ouverts d'esprits.

_-_Il y a déjà Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall, elle entend et écoute la Magie, il y a Hagrid le garde chasse, mais je ne sais pas pour le reste du staff.

_-_Bien, alors vous resterez jusqu'à ce que vous ayez scanné tous les professeurs. Vous leur direz la raison de votre présence ici. Personne ne doit savoir que Severus et vous avez une liaison. Faites en sorte que tout le monde pense que vous continuez à le draguer.

_-_Bien.

_-_Une autre chose, je viens de recevoir une note, un juge vient de retirer à Dumbledore le droit de garde sur Harry Potter. Vous allez pouvoir lui dire qu'il se nomme maintenant Harry Balan.

_-_Merci, Monsieur le Ministre. C'est un bon gamin, il écoute avec beaucoup de fascination la Magie.

_-_Bien, alors vous amènerez avec vous tous ceux qui font la même chose.

_-_Et comment ?

_-_Vous avez une voiture, non ?

_-_Ah oui, ce n'est pas bête.

_-_C'est pourquoi je suis ministre et pas vous. Bien je vais vous laisser, je crois qu'il y a votre fauve qui meurt de faim. Bonne nuit tous les deux.

Le Ministre leur fit un clin d'œil, puis se déconnecta. Eleanor embrassa tendrement son sorcier, puis se tournant, elle vit son fauve la regarder avec espérance. Elle se leva, puis alla donner à manger à Sélène puis à Spyro qui avaient été assez sympa pour ne pas les séparer pendant leurs étreintes. Les deux animaux se jetèrent sur leur repas, tandis qu'Eleanor laissa tomber son peignoir et s'approcha de Severus qui fit la même chose. D'une démarche chaloupée, elle s'approcha du professeur de Potions. Avec un air séducteur, elle s'assit sur ses cuisses et lécha d'un air gourmand le cou et le lobe de l'oreille de son mec. Après un gémissement, Severus l'emmena dans le lit et les deux créatures magiques soupirèrent en entendant de nouveau les gémissements et les cris des deux amants.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain, Severus vit avec joie que son amante était toujours serrée contre lui, il n'avait pas rêvé et il sursauta un peu quand la voix de sa meilleure amie résonna dans sa tête :

_-Tu n'as rien à craindre, elle restera avec toi, jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Elle t'a cherché longtemps, elle a fait le tour du monde pour te trouver._

_-_« Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entendu. Tu m'as manqué. »

_-Tu t'es égaré, mais heureusement, tu t'es rattrapé et maintenant, tu vas être soulagé de tes cauchemars. Quand elle partira, tu partiras avec elle. Tu seras le directeur adjoint de la nouvelle école de Magie._

_-_« Ai-je le choix ? »

_-Veux-tu la laisser ?_

_-_« Non ! »

_-Alors tu as déjà fait ton choix._

_-_« Oui, bon. C'est vrai. »

_-_« Vous avez fini de vous chamailler ? Je voudrai bien aller prendre une douche. »

_-Tu ne peux pas te lever ?_

_-_« Hahaha ! Je suis hilare, et accessoirement, bloqué. Et je... oh par la Magie toute puissante. »

Severus, bougea de nouveau et recommença les vas et viens qui avait fait hurler plus d'une fois la jeune femme. De nouveau elle cria de plaisir; puis ensuite, Severus se détacha enfin d'elle, lui permettant d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Quand elle revint, Severus sentit sa mâchoire tomber sur son torse. La jeune femme portait un tailleur cintré qui moulait ses formes épanouies et qui dévoilait ses jambes interminables. Il bredouilla :

_-_Tu ne compte pas sortir dans cette tenue ?

_-_Et pourquoi pas ? C'est mon bleu de travail. Je suis présentatrice du JT maintenant.

_-_Tu veux dire que des millions de personnes vont te voir dans cette tenue ? siffla Severus jaloux comme un pou.

_-_Oui.

_-Il est jaloux, il est jaloux._

_-_« _C'est pas vrai. »_

Spyro sortit son bec de sa mangeoire et se mit à siffler en voyant la jeune femme.

_-__**Je ne savais pas que tu avais de si belles jambes.**_

_-_« Désolé mon grand, mon cœur est déjà pris. »

_-__**Je suis arrivé trop tard ?**_

_-_« Si tu étais plus grand et que tu avais moins de plumes, cela aurait pu fonctionner entre nous. » Bien, je vais vous laisser. A tout à l'heure Sev. J'ai hâte de te croiser dans les couloirs.

Severus lui fit un sourire, puis alla prendre sa douche tandis qu'Eleanor rejoignait la Grande Salle. Quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur, il y eut un silence de mort. Le vieux fou se leva et s'exclama :

_-_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements ?

_-_C'est un tailleur, les femmes d'aujourd'hui en portent. Vous savez, nous ne sommes pas aussi réfractaires que vous à la modernité. Nous ne nous habillons pas de robes du moyen-âge et au moins, on a la décence de mettre quelque chose en dessous. Bien ce n'est pas que votre conversation m'indiffère, mais elle m'indiffère, alors je vous laisse vous grignoter la biscotte entre vous.

Les fils et filles de moldus explosèrent de rire alors qu'elle alla s'asseoir près d'Harry qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle tenta de lui coiffer les cheveux, mais en vain. Puis elle lui dit :

_-_Bonjour, monsieur Harry Balan.

Harry la tête dans le chou tentait de se réveiller, quand la phrase termina enfin son difficile chemin vers sa cervelle. Là, il se releva d'un bond et la regarda avec espérance.

_-_Oui, tu es maintenant Harry Balan, mon fils adoptif.

Harry fondit en larme et se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme. Après quelques minutes de sanglots, soutenu par ses trois amis et sa mère, il lui demanda :

_-_Je peux t'appeler Maman ?

_-_Ce serait un honneur.

Tout content, ils mangèrent tous en discutant de cette adoption tandis que sur les registres de l'école, Harry Potter était devenu Harry Balan au milieu de la nuit. Après manger, les cinq gryffondors quittèrent la Grande Salle, Eleanor regretta d'avoir épuisé son professeur de Potions, elle aurait bien voulu le rencontrer pour lui mettre la main aux fesses. Mais bon, elle l'aurait pour elle toute seule la nuit prochaine. Avec un sourire rêveur, elle suivit son fils et ses amis afin de rejoindre le cours de Métamorphose. Ils étaient tous assis à lire le bouquin quand le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall arrivèrent. Eleanor leva la tête et regarda le vieux fou avec un air de bovin. Il s'écria :

_-_Harry doit rester avec sa famille.

_-_Laquelle ?

_-_Mr et Mme Dursley !

_-_Harry ? Où sont ton oncle et ta tante ?

_-_Dans la cave en train de finir de pourrir, répondit calmement le survivant.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Les Dursley se sont suicidés comme un peu plus de quarante pour cent de la population mondiale. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de l'adopter.

_-_Je refuse. Il doit rester avec les sorciers et non les sales moldus, cracha Dumbledore en montrant la même intolérance que les autres sorciers.

_-_Alors, il faudra aller au tribunal des affaires familiales de Londres pour cela, lui indiqua Eleanor

_-_C'est ce que je vais faire, siffla le vieux fou.

Dumbledore quitta la classe et la jeune femme, regardant toujours la direction prise par le vieux fou, demanda d'un air naïf à son fils :

_-_Tu crois que j'aurais dû lui dire que ce n'est plus au même endroit et que seuls les « sales » moldus peuvent y aller ?

_-_Non, tu as bien fait. Il va chercher dans tout l'ancien Londres et ne trouvera jamais New London.

_-_Héhéhé ! ricana la jeune femme.

Le professeur McGonagall observa le groupe et dit à Eleanor :

_-_Bien joué, Miss Balan.

_-_Merci professeur.

La vieille femme alla s'asseoir à son bureau et attendit l'arrivée du peu de premières années. C'était la classe la plus vide qu'elle avait jamais eu. Soupirant, elle commença son cours et leur montra ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec de l'entraînement en se transformant en chat. Puis elle leur demanda de transformer l'allumette en aiguille. Eleanor ferma les yeux et imagina l'allumette devenir aiguille, et devant le professeur, le bout de bois devint une aiguille d'une finesse incomparable, une pointe fine et solide, un liseré en platine et des incrustations de diamants, d'émeraudes, de saphirs et de rubis. Le professeur s'approcha d'elle et murmura :

_-_Oh ! Par Merlin, c'est une véritable splendeur.

_-_C'est une copie d'une aiguille à broder du XIVème siècle qui a été vendu à Sotheby's, il y a quatre ans. Elle a été adjugée à 340 000 dollars.

Le professeur repartit en gardant l'aiguille qu'elle trouva magnifique. Eleanor expliqua à Harry et aux autres comment faire et en moins de dix minutes, quatre aiguilles plus belles les unes que les autres apparurent. A la fin du cours, ils rejoignirent le cours de Potions. Devant la salle de classe, Draco demanda :

_-_Tu penses quoi de Severus ?

_-_Qu'il va finir dans mon lit ce beau brun.

_-_O.O'

_-_Heu...

_-_Quoi ! Vous êtes trop jeunes. Quand vous aurez couché avec quelqu'un, vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer ! Et j'adore les bruns ténébreux.

_-_Tu as vu son nez ? s'exclama Ron sans savoir que Severus l'écoutait.

Le professeur observa son appendice nasal et soupira lourdement en voyant toujours le même nez crochu. Il haïssait ce nez. Il allait sortir de la salle quand il entendit son amante dire :

_-_Et alors ? Je te parie que je le lui change en moins de vingt minutes.

_-_Pari tenu.

_-_Entrez ! cracha Severus.

_-_C'est dit si gentiment qu'on ne peut qu'accepter, susurra la jeune femme en tâtant une triple partie de plus en plus dur du professeur qui susurra pour ses seules oreilles :

_-_Si tu arrives à faire ce que tu as dis, je te ferais monter au plafond dans cette salle.

_-_D'accord.

Eleanor s'installa tout au fond afin de pouvoir faire la potion qu'elle voulait faire. Elle sortit son matériel et commença à faire une potion totalement expérimentale. Au bout de vingt minutes, alors que Severus était derrière elle, elle massa le nez hideux de son amant avec la potion qu'elle avait confectionné avec toute l'aide de la Magie. Il sentit quelques picotements, puis il n'y eut plus rien. Elle sortit son miroir de poche et montra à Severus son reflet. Avec un nez droit et légèrement retroussé, le sombre professeur de Potions était devenu carrément canon. Il lança un sort de silence, un autre de dissimulation et sans aucun scrupule, prit violemment la jeune femme sur une table. Eleanor étouffait leurs cris et leurs gémissements en embrassant son amant. Après un dernier cri de plaisir, ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre. Severus encore tremblant se détacha de cette femme qu'il aimait alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis la veille. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Eleanor se rhabilla, et fit sa potion en sentant les mains fines et fortes de son amant se glisser sur son corps. Après un dernier baiser, Severus retira les sorts et retourna à la surveillance de sa classe. Il était toujours froid, impassible et personne n'aurait pu croire que cinq minutes auparavant, il prenait son pied sur la table. Quand le cours fut terminé, ils allèrent en cours de sortilège et Eleanor entendit le petit sorcier avoir une grande conversation philosophique avec la magie qui lui racontait toutes les blagues qu'elle avait entendues depuis que les moldus étaient devenus des sorciers. A la fin de la journée, elle découvrit avec stupeur que seul Hagrid et quatre professeurs étaient dignes de confiance, Severus, Minerva, Flitwick et Mme Chourave. Tous les autres, même l'infirmière étaient du côté de Dumbledore et donc des fous, tandis que le professeur de DCFM était du côté de Voldemort donc du mal. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée que sa mission soit aussi rapide.

Une journée, sa mission n'avait duré qu'une journée. Elle prévint la Magie qui prévint tous les autres à être prêts à la fuite. Eleanor avait décidé de quitter le château à minuit et tous devaient la suivre. Le dernier à partir serait l'âme du château et toutes les créatures magiques qui en faisaient partis. Les quatre professeurs ainsi qu'Hagrid étaient d'accord et avaient décidé d'escorter les élèves jusqu'à la limite de Poudlard où les attendrait Eleanor.

Quand minuit sonna, elle ouvrit doucement la porte puis suivit par Severus, Sélène ainsi que Spyro, elle sortit de la chambre et quitta l'enceinte du château puis arriva assez rapidement au-delà des limites des protections. Arrivé là, elle sortit sa petite voiture de sa poche et lui rendit sa taille normale. Ensuite, elle ouvrit les portières et la Magie transforma l'intérieur du monospace en un bus suffisamment grand pour transporter tous les fugitifs. Quand elle ressortit, Severus lui dit :

_-_Les voilà. Ils arrivent.

La jeune femme eut un grand sourire quand elle vit arriver, les trois autres professeurs, Hagrid et les élèves dignes de vivre dans le nouveau monde sorcier. Tous les enfants de moldus, les héritiers des anciennes familles et trois des enfants Weasley, Ron, Fred et Georges entrèrent dans la voiture, stupéfaits par la taille de l'intérieur, mais heureux de quitter un monde intolérant, et réfractaire à toute idée de changement. Quand ils furent tous bien assis, Eleanor mit le contact et quitta définitivement le monde sorcier. Elle ne vit pas les créatures magiques observer avec espoir sa fuite, ils savaient que bientôt, ils seraient vus comme les égaux de l'homme. Quand ils furent assez loin, Eleanor s'arrêta, puis sortit une fiole bleue. Elle quitta la voiture et se postant face à Poudlard que l'on voyait au loin, murmura :

_-_Poudlard, à toi de partir. Quand je trouverai le lieu adéquat, tu réapparaîtras.

La fiole devint lumineuse, alors que loin là bas, le lac, la forêt, les montagnes et le château disparaissaient. De là où ils étaient et grâce à la pleine lune, ils virent une plaine vide et des silhouettes allongées qui ne bougeaient pas, dormant profondément. Avec un sourire satanique, Eleanor salua les sorciers, puis retourna dans la voiture et repartit vers la ville de Londres. Cependant alors que tout le monde voyait le mur d'Hadrien s'approcher, ils virent une ouverture se créer dans le flanc de la colline et la voiture s'y engouffra. Les sorciers ne comprenaient plus, ils étaient sous terre et pourtant, il y avait un grand soleil, les oiseaux chantaient, les animaux batifolaient dans la nature. Tout ce qui avait disparu du monde était là.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Alors que dehors c'était la nuit, ici c'était le jour. Hermione était toute contente de même que les enfants de moldus et Harry. Ils avaient enfin retrouvé leur monde. Voyant l'air passablement stupéfait des sorciers, Eleanor leur dit :

_-_Notre monde est dans un univers parallèle, c'est ce qu'on a trouvé de plus simple à faire, les seuls qui peuvent aller et venir entre les deux mondes sont les animaux sauvages. Nous autres, nous pourrions faire la même chose, mais nous avons trop peur des sorciers. Ce sont des malades, des fous dangereux.

Avec une grimace, la jeune femme continua à conduire la voiture modifiée dans la campagne luxuriante et foisonnante de vie. Tous les sorciers voyaient enfin ce qui avait disparu avec les moldus. Ils croisaient des villages pittoresques, de vieux châteaux médiévaux, de gros bourgs et autours, des champs de blés, de légumes, des forêts, des troupeaux de chevaux et tous les animaux domestiques existants. Les sorciers étaient stupéfaits, c'était tellement magnifique. Soudain, au loin ils virent d'immenses constructions qui avaient l'air sombre et malsain. Cependant, plus ils s'approchaient, plus les bâtiments devenaient grands et imposants et plus les sorciers les voyaient briller. Ils ne comprenaient pas du tout ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il y avait cela. Mais si les sorciers étaient totalement perdus, les enfants de moldus étaient heureux de retrouver leur monde loin des fous. Draco se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda :

_-_C'est quoi ça ? Et pourquoi ça brille ?

Hermione regarda l'endroit montré par Draco et lui répondit :

_-_Oh ! C'est New London ! Ce qui brille, ce sont des immeubles, les parois sont en verre. Tous les bâtiments ont été construits afin de permettre une meilleure isolation, une meilleure ventilation de l'air, une meilleure répartition de la chaleur et plus d'économie d'énergie. De cette façon, on ne puise pas dans la puissance de la Magie, on ne la fatigue pas. En fait, les immeubles sont faits pour créer leur propre énergie. Il y a aussi des panneaux solaires qui absorbent la lumière du soleil et nous la rend en forme d'électricité. Pendant un temps, nous avons utilisé la puissance de la Magie, puis elle nous a permis de comprendre son pouvoir. Ainsi, tous les ans, nous lui demandons qu'elle nous apporte ce dont on a besoin pour créer des panneaux solaires, plusieurs milliers de tonnes de silicium pur. En échange, nous aidons à la préservation de la planète et à la recréation des espèces détruites par les hommes.

-Oh !

Les sorciers étaient stupéfaits en entendant ce que racontait Hermione. Ils ne pensaient pas que les moldus avaient autant changé. Les bâtiments étaient immenses et leurs surfaces miroitantes renvoyaient le soleil et illuminaient toute la ville. Les sorciers se collèrent aux fenêtres afin de voir cette nouvelle ville. Il n'y avait pas que du béton, mais aussi des plantes partout, des oiseaux, des insectes qui butinaient les fleurs multicolores. Ce qu'ils ne pouvaient voir, c'est que dans les fermes, les parleurs suppliaient la Magie de doubler ou de tripler les récoltes. Les fermiers ne travaillaient plus pour l'argent, mais pour le simple plaisir, ils n'avaient plus les huissiers et les banquiers sur le dos les harcelants pour leur faire cracher leurs livres, euros ou dollars. Il y avait toujours des impôts, mais de part la puissance de la Magie, la corruption était faible voir carrément nulle. De plus, les hommes politiques devaient jurer sur la Magie d'être toujours honnêtes et intègres. Le BO avait été la meilleure chose pour le monde et la nature. Draco tourna la tête vers Eleanor et lui demanda :

-Et pour le reste du monde, c'est comment ?

-Pour les pays du Maghreb, la porte se trouve dans le désert, si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est une dune, une dune parmi d'autres. Seuls les nôtres et les animaux sauvages peuvent la trouver. Pour les africains, c'est une porte qui n'apparaît que sur l'annonce d'un mot de passe que seuls les nôtres connaissent. Pour les animaux sauvages, la Magie les envoie directement dans le monde des parleurs. Là bas ils sont à l'abri et s'ils veulent repartir, la Magie les renvoie. Mais cela ne fonctionne qu'avec les animaux sauvages et en aucun cas avec les humains. Pour les autres pays, nous avons pris les mêmes techniques, les maisons sont les liens entre notre monde et le monde des sorciers.

Tous les anciens sorciers étaient très étonnés en écoutant tout ce que venait de dire Eleanor. La voiture continuait à rouler, quand Harry et Hermione reconnurent la rue qui amenait directement à Buckingham Palace. Les deux jeunes se mirent à se coiffer frénétiquement, Ron leur demanda :

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Que se passe-t-il ? répéta Hermione

-Heu… oui.

-Il se passe que nous allons voir la Reine et le Premier Ministre anglais.

Les sorciers devinrent blêmes et les professeurs prirent les choses en main en deux coups de baguettes, les cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, les vêtements défroissés, les visages parfaitement propres. Les enfants et les adultes étaient enfin prêts à retrouver la Reine et le gouvernement britannique. Le monospace roulait paisiblement, Eleanor alluma la radio et tomba sur les informations de la BBC radio.

-Vous avez bien entendu, de magnifiques domaines appartenant à de vieilles familles sorcières sont apparus aux quatre coins du monde. De plus des bâtiments que nous pensions détruits ou imaginaires sont apparus ?

-Comment ?

-Oui, en Irak nous avons vu réapparaître Babylone la magnifique, avec ses remparts et ses jardins suspendus.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Si, de plus le tombeau de Mausole qui était tombé en ruine est réapparu ainsi que les autres merveilles du monde, le phare d'Alexandrie, la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie qui contient des œuvres que nous pensions être totalement détruites sont réapparus. Notre mère a demandé aux sphinx de garder les trésors de la bibliothèque et de ne laisser entrer que les archéologues. Afin de mieux les protéger, certains ont eu l'idée de faire des copies et ainsi seules les copies des copies pourront être vu du grand public permettant la préservation d'un passé magnifique.

-C'est tout bonnement stupéfiant.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, alors que nous faisons l'interview de Phix la reine des Sphinx, nous avons appris qu'un continent, oui vous avez bien entendu, un continent est apparu entre les USA et l'Europe. Certains sorciers ont expliqué que l'Atlantide avait été placée sous fidelitas jusqu'à ce que la Magie soit protégée contre les sorciers. Donc, l'Atlantide n'est plus un mythe, mais bien une réalité.

-En fait, le monde magique et notre monde fusionnent, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais sans prendre les sorciers qui refusent la magie, eux resterons seuls avec les animaux qui voudront rester dans le monde sorcier. D'ailleurs, certains sorciers s'approchent emmenés par notre ancienne collègue Eleanor Balan.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle va cesser son travail de journaliste pour devenir directrice du nouvel établissement pour apprendre le contrôle de notre don ainsi que l'histoire de notre mère. Mais où est-elle ?

-Ils sont dans un monospace gris métallisé, ils s'approchent de Buckingham Palace.

-Déjà ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs nous les suivons de l'hélicoptère, il est très simple de les suivre. En effet, elle fait léviter sa voiture afin d'éviter les embouteillages du matin.

C'est à ce moment que les sorciers remarquèrent à ce moment que la voiture était à trois mètres du sol et que tous les regards se posaient sur le véhicule volant. Bientôt, ils virent un portail en fer forgée doré à l'or fin s'ouvrir devant eux. Le monospace se posa sur la route gravillonnée et s'arrêta au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres devant un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes. Là, Eleanor se tourna vers ses passagers et s'exclama :

-Terminus, tout le monde descend !

Le premier à sortir fut Hagrid, il ouvrit la portière de la voiture et montra à tout le monde sa haute taille, mais malgré son air de géant dangereux, les moldus présents ne se fièrent pas à l'aspect d'Hagrid et l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire, reconnaissant un fidèle serviteur de la Magie. Ensuite tous les autres descendirent et furent accueillis de la même manière par les autres ex-moldus. Quand tout le monde fut sorti de la voiture, la reine s'exclama :

-Bienvenue à vous, Parleurs !

-Parleurs ? demanda Minerva.

-Oui, car nous parlons tous à la Magie, répondit la souveraine.

Tous les sangs purs présents furent ravis par ce surnom, ils l'aimaient beaucoup, car il représentait leur mode de vie, leur nouvelle vie. Ce surnom représentait parfaitement la société sans préjugé des ex-moldus. Pendant que les nouveaux parleurs discutaient avec la reine, Eleanor avait une conversation plus importante avec le Premier Ministre.

-Sur les ordres de notre mère, nous avons construit un pont qui s'achève au milieu de la Tamise. D'après la Magie, l'école devra se trouver à cet endroit précis.

-Mais l'école se trouvera sur le fleuve ?

-Oui. Une île comme les autres.

-J'ai peut-être une idée.

-Laquelle ?

-Vous vous souvenez du dessin animé Gigi ?

-Heu, oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Vous vous rappelez le royaume de l'héroïne, il se trouve dans une bulle dans l'espace. Pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose avec l'école ? Ainsi, elle serait à l'abri des sorciers au cas où ils arriveraient à pénétrer dans notre monde.

-Ça, c'est une excellente idée, s'exclama le Premier Ministre.

-Il faut dire que le domaine de Poudlard est immense.

-Mais vous savez que Poudlard ne sera pas la seule école de Magie, mais la première d'une ribambelle d'autre. Les professeurs de ses autres écoles feront leur classe à Poudlard.

-D'accord. Alors je sais comment faire pour cela.

-Parfait. Mais nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, il faut vous montrer le chemin.

-Merci monsieur le Premier Ministre.

Elle se tourna vers les autres, salua la Reine avec énormément de respect, puis ordonna aux élèves et aux professeurs de remonter dans la voiture afin de repartir vers le nouvel emplacement de l'école de Magie de Poudlard. Les élèves virent que les motards de la police partaient en premier, puis Eleanor leur emboitait le pas vite suivit par les limousines de la Reine et du Premier Ministre et des motards de la police clôturaient le cortège. Les voitures se dirigèrent vers la Tamise puis bifurquèrent vers l'Ouest afin de longer le fleuve jusqu'à atteindre un pont qu'Eleanor n'avait jamais vu et parallèle au Chelsea Bridge. Cependant, ce pont n'atteignait pas l'autre rive, mais s'arrêtait en plein milieu de la rivière. Alors que les motards de la police s'arrêtaient devant le pont, Eleanor continua sa route suivit par les deux limousines puis les trois véhicules stoppèrent à une dizaine de mètres de la fin du pont. De nouveau tout le monde quitta la voiture et observa Eleanor continuer à pied. Ils savaient ce qu'elle allait faire, rendre à Poudlard sa liberté.

Tous sentaient que la Magie était très impatiente de faire ce que la jeune femme avait imaginé. Quand elle arriva sur le bord, tous virent une bulle irisée comme une bulle de savon apparaître. La Magie expliquait à tout le monde que cette bulle était plus solide que la pierre, légère comme une plume et qu'elle laissait passer l'air ainsi que la lumière du soleil. Eleanor soulagée de savoir cela, sortit la fiole de sa poche, puis la plaça dans la bulle et la déboucha avant de retirer sa main et de reculer non sans avoir murmuré :

-A toi Poudlard de retrouver la liberté.

Là, elle regarda comme les autres la Magie faire le reste. Tout d'abord, la bulle s'envola rapidement tout en grossissant à mesure que le domaine apparaissait. Quand le domaine eut sa taille d'origine, la bulle était devenue un petit point brillant dans le ciel bleu. Malgré l'éloignement important, la Magie montra à tout le monde ce qu'était devenu Poudlard. Tous le voyaient avec la forme tronqué d'un diamant. La terre retenue par les racines de la forêt représentait la pointe et le dessus du domaine le reste du diamant. Ils voyaient un immense château illuminé de mille feux comme saluant la Magie et les parleurs, un jardin avec une pelouse coupé à la perfection, une forêt dense et impénétrable, un lac calme et luisant comme la surface d'un miroir et au fond, des montagnes déchiquetées. Ils voyaient aussi des rivières et des ruisseaux qui tombaient dans le vide, se transformaient en nuages, remontaient et déversaient leur eaux dans les montagnes créant ainsi un cycle parfait de l'eau. Soudain, un pentacle se dessina devant les grandes portes du château et un rayon bleu en sortit pour tomber jusqu'à terre où un autre pentacle se dessina. Tous comprirent, cela étaient le passage pour aller du monde des parleurs au château de Poudlard. Tout les britanniques furent fiers de savoir qu'ils avaient la première école de Magie d'Europe de l'Ouest, puisqu'en France, l'institut de Beauxbâtons n'ouvrirait ses portes que dans un an le temps de trouver des professeurs, car à part la directrice, tous les autres professeurs étaient contre la Magie. Tous les parleurs britanniques avaient hâte de pouvoir envoyer leurs enfants dans cette magnifique école.

Les ex-sorciers, la Reine et le Premier Ministre entrèrent dans le pentacle et se retrouvèrent instantanément dans la bulle. L'air était pur et parfaitement oxygéné malgré l'altitude. Tous étaient très étonnés, malgré le changement de monde, Poudlard n'avait pas changé. Tout était toujours aussi magnifique. Soudain, ils se tournèrent vers la forêt en entendant des bruits et ils virent des êtres magiques sortir de la forêt interdite. Dans leurs yeux se lisaient la même question, le même espoir, est-ce que tout avait changé où étaient-ils toujours dans le monde des sorciers. La Reine leur fit un délicat sourire puis leur dit :

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bienvenus à New-London, bienvenus dans le monde des parleurs.

Tous les êtres magiques poussèrent des hurlements de joie, ils étaient enfin libres, il n'y aurait plus jamais de lois discriminatoires qui les empêcheraient de vivre leur vie comme ils le désireraient. Quand les cris commencèrent à se calmer, le Premier Ministre s'exclama :

-Que tous les êtres magiques voulant faire des études à Poudlard l'école des Parleurs fassent une liste avec leur nom, leur âge ainsi que l'équivalence en âge humain et leur espèce avec leurs caractéristiques afin que tout soit fait pour que leur séjour à Poudlard soit le plus confortable possible.

Les êtres magiques acceptèrent, puis Eleanor s'exclama :

-Cependant, il n'y a pas que les élèves, il y a aussi les professeurs. En effet, nous manquons de professeurs. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, nous n'en avons que cinq qui seront les directeurs des départements de Potions pour le professeur Severus Rogue, Métamorphose pour le professeur Minerva McGonagall, Sortilège pour le professeur Filius Flitwick, Botanique pour le professeur Pomona Chourave et Soin Aux Êtres Magiques pour le professeur Rubeus Hagrid. Ce seront ensuite à eux et aux autres professeurs de trouver leurs professeurs responsables de leur matière. Donc je voudrais savoir qui voudrait être professeurs à Poudlard ?

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Tous les êtres magiques se regardèrent, quand Eleanor s'exclama :

-Harry tu peux faire une liste ?

-Oui, maman.

L'enfant fouilla dans ses poches et trouva une plume ainsi qu'une feuille de parchemin. Cependant au moment où il voulut écrire, le professeur McGonagall lança un sort et attira le tout vers elle.

-Je vais le faire, l'écriture de Monsieur Balan est une véritable catastrophe avec une plume.

Harry lança un regard noir vers son professeur de Métamorphose et grogna encore plus quand ses amis se moquèrent gentiment de lui.

-Bien, je suis prête, s'exclama le professeur de Métamorphose.

Les êtres magiques se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi faire, puis l'un d'entre eux se décida. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan par un lien en satin du même bleu que ses yeux, sa peau pâle prouvait son statut de vampire de même que ses canines pointues. Il toussota un peu puis dit :

-Je me nomme Jean Roucher et je voudrais enseigner l'Arithmancie.

-L'arithmancie ? C'est quoi ? demanda Harry.

-Comme les mathématiques, répondit calmement le vampire.

-Berk ! lança Harry.

Tous pouffèrent devant ce cri du cœur. Minerva inscrivit le nouveau professeur et lui dit :

-Bien, vous voilà donc directeur du département d'arithmancie. Je vous demanderai donc d'aller trouver des professeurs adjoints pour votre matière.

-Heu… bien. N'importe qui ? demanda Jean.

-Non quand même pas, des gens qui savent ce qu'est l'arithmancie et pas des nuls avec un grand sourire et autant de cerveau qu'une méduse, lança Eleanor.

-Bien, répondit Jean avec un sourire.

-Parfait, allez les chercher et vous revenez dans une semaine avec les profs dont vous aurez besoin sachant qu'il y aura au minimum dix mille élèves qui viendront dans cette école.

Les professeurs regardèrent Eleanor avec horreur, ils ne pensaient pas que l'école deviendrait aussi importante. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'Eleanor avait l'intention de faire de Poudlard l'équivalent de Cambridge, ainsi, Poudlard serait la plus vieille école du monde moldu et magique. La Magie le savait et savait aussi que Poudlard serait ainsi le phare d'une toute nouvelle génération. Elle susurra à Eleanor :

_-Tu dois créer aussi des départements de sciences moldus._

_-Ainsi que d'histoire qu'il soit magique ou non. Cela va être un travail monstrueux, mais je sais qu'avec votre aide mère, nous y arriverons, _murmura la jeune femme.

_-Je vais contacter le monde pour savoir qui des parleurs veut venir à Poudlard afin d'enseigner sa matière à une nouvelle génération._

_-C'est une excellente idée. Mère quand vous aurez les noms, pourriez-vous les retranscrire sur la liste ?_

_-Bien sûr._

_-Merci, mère._

Tous avaient entendu la discussion et étaient tout à fait d'accord pour faire cela. Alors que la nouvelle filait dans le monde, à Poudlard, Jean salua tout le monde et disparut afin de trouver de nouveaux professeurs. Voyant qu'un être magique avait été accepté sans problème, une elfe magnifique aux cheveux argentés et à la peau dorée s'approcha délicatement de Minerva et dit :

-Je me nomme Linarë, je suis une haut-elfe et souhaiterais m'occuper des soins des élèves et des professeurs.

-Bien, Linarë, infirmière. Mais vous devrez faire une formation afin d'être capable de vous débrouiller avec les techniques modernes tout en gardant vos propres connaissances, lui dit Eleanor.

-Bien sûr.

-Parfait. Vous allez faire comme Jean et vous allez devenir la directrice de la clinique de Poudlard.

-Clinique ?

-Oui, c'est une véritable ville que vous allez devoir soigner. Et donc, il va vous falloir de l'aide. Des infirmières humaines pourront toujours venir vous aider ainsi que des chirurgiens s'ils le veulent ainsi que des elfes s'ils le veulent aussi.

-Je suis d'accord. Je vais aller chercher ceux de mon peuple qui voudront soigner les humains.

-Ma chère et naïve enfant, lança Eleanor. Il vous faudra aussi soigner des vampires, des loups-garous, des centaures, des fées, des elfes, des nains et tous les êtres magiques qui voudront s'inscrire à Poudlard.

L'elfe regarda la jeune femme avec stupéfaction, elle ne pensait absolument pas à ça. Elle allait devoir aller dans tous les villages de tous les êtres magiques afin de trouver des guérisseurs pour les différentes races. Elle avait intérêt à aller vite si elle voulait que tout soit prêt à temps. Elle salua tout le monde et se mit à courir pour retourner dans la forêt interdite et rechercher les guérisseurs dont elle aurait besoin. Dans le monde des parleurs humains, des infirmières et des médecins décidèrent d'aller à Poudlard et préparèrent leurs affaires et le matériel dont ils auraient besoin afin ne pas être en retard quand le moment d'y aller serait venu.

Après le départ de la belle elfe, un autre être magique arriva, mais lui était un elfe aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux bleus glacier et à la peau pâle. Il salua d'un mouvement de tête puis se présenta :

-Je me nomme Tiaran, elfe noir et je souhaite apprendre aux petits le tir à l'arc et l'équitation.

-C'est une excellente idée, donc, il faudra des écuries. Cela permettra aussi aux jeunes de se responsabiliser en s'occupant des chevaux. C'est une excellente idée, je suis d'accord.

L'elfe salua tout le monde et allait repartir afin de ramener d'autres professeurs pour son département quand un centaure à la robe souris s'approcha et dit :

-Je veux aussi éduquer les poulains, leur apprendre à courir vite, à sauter haut et à monter à cheval, je me nomme Rodhan.

-Aïe ! Hum… bon, on verra combien de professeurs et de cours nous allons avoir et nous verrons pour le directeur du département des sports, dit Eleanor.

Les deux êtres saluèrent tout le monde puis partir chercher d'autres professeurs. Après eux, une centaure apparut, elle avait une robe isabelle et murmura avec douceur :

-Je me nomme Salha et je souhaite apprendre aux poulains la divination telle que nous la pratiquons dans notre troupeau.

-Bien, chaque société à sa propre divination, il serait donc intéressant d'apprendre ces différences, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Eleanor.

-Tout à fait, je serais plus que ravie de découvrir ces nouveautés, murmura la belle centaure.

Minerva écrivit le nom de la centauresse, puis attendit les autres futurs professeurs. Soudain, un cri aigre résonna venant du lac. Tous s'approchèrent et virent une sirène qui leur faisait des signes de la main. La magie lui permit de comprendre et de faire comprendre aux autres ce qu'elle voulait :

-Je me nomme Vanà et je voudrais apprendre aux petits à nager.

-C'est une excellente idée. De plus le lac permettra cela sans problème… enfin, sauf pendant l'hiver. Sinon, ce n'est pas grave, on trouvera quelque chose. Donc Vanà, vous êtes notre nouveau professeur de natation, s'exclama Eleanor avec un grand sourire.

Le Premier Ministre et la Reine étaient stupéfaits, la jeune femme trouvait des professeurs de Magie à tout allure, eux aussi allaient devoir faire aussi bien pour les matières non magiques. Quand Minerva eut terminé d'inscrire le nom de la sirène, le groupe retourna près de la forêt interdite et vit qu'une fée les attendait. Avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la fée s'exclama :

-Mon nom est Chyramië et je souhaite enseigner la Magie ancestrale, la Magie que les humains ont oubliée.

-C'est une excellente idée.

Minerva écrivit le nom, puis attendit. Soudain deux cris retentirent derrière eux et ils virent des sorciers blonds venir en courant. Draco pouffa de rire en voyant ses fiers parents rouges et ébouriffés à force de courir. Les deux blonds tentèrent de rectifier leurs tenus, mais trop tard d'après l'éclat de rire de leur fils et de ses amis. Lucius gronda un peu en lançant un regard noir vers son fils puis dit :

-Veuillez nous excuser pour ce retard, mais nous avons eu du mal à échapper aux licornes, aux fées et aux elfes des bois qui se trouvent sur notre domaine.

-Comment cela ? demanda Eleanor alors que certains elfes serraient les poings.

-En fait, notre famille héberge depuis la nuit des temps un royaume elfique, un royaume féerique et trois troupeaux de licorne et maintenant que nous sommes dans le monde des parleurs, et bien nous leur avons dis qu'ils étaient libres et qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux.

-Eh alors ?

-Ils étaient furieux, ils pensaient que nous voulions les chasser alors que leur royaume se trouvait plus loin au Sud. Alors on a transplané avant de subir les représailles des différents peuples. Mais je pense qu'à la fin des sept ans, ils seront calmés. Enfin, j'espère, murmura Lucius.

-Il faut dire mon chéri que tu n'as pas été très diplomate. Tu aurais dû leur dire que leur famille devait les attendre et pas leur dire de but en blanc, vous êtes libre, partez ! le réprimanda son épouse.

Les elfes et les autres êtres magiques comprirent que les deux sorciers avaient été maladroits mais que leurs intentions avaient été louables. La Magie expliqua aux êtres du manoir Malefoy ce qu'il en était et les êtres lui expliquèrent qu'ils n'avaient plus de famille, leur royaume respectif ayant été définitivement détruit par les sorciers. Lucius et Narcissa s'excusèrent platement ne sachant pas ce qui leur était arrivés et leur dirent :

-Notre maison est votre maison. Notre famille est votre famille.

Les êtres magiques furent vraiment heureux en entendant cela, ils n'étaient plus les invités, ils faisaient partie de la famille au même titre que Draco. Leur colère s'estompa et ils attendirent avec hâte les ex-sorciers pour les traiter comme ils le méritaient, comme des amis sincères. Eleanor soupirant demanda :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?

-Je souhaiterai enseigner aux enfants l'ancien droit sorcier afin qu'ils se rendent compte du danger de lois mal préparés et faites pour la souffrance d'autres peuples.

-C'est bien, mais nous aurons déjà cela avec l'histoire de la Magie. Donc, cela ne nous sert à rien, lui dit Eleanor.

-Oh ! D'accord. Sinon j'avais l'enseignement des anciennes traditions sorcières.

-Ça c'est plus intéressant. Anciennes traditions comme lesquelles ?

-Eh bien les différents rituels à connaître pour remercier la Magie durant les fêtes sorcières les plus importantes, comme Beltane, le solstice d'Hiver, d'Eté, l'équinoxe de Printemps et d'Automne.

-Bien, donc Lucius Malefoy, professeur de rituel Magique, cette option sera obligatoire dés la première année, décida Eleanor.

Tous étaient tout à fait d'accord, apprendre les rituels pour remercier la Magie, c'était parfait. Minerva fit un sourire heureux vers Lucius, enfin les anciennes traditions allaient reprendre vie grâce aux parleurs. Narcissa embrassa son époux heureux comme tout, puis dit :

-Je me nomme Narcissa Malefoy et je souhaite enseigner les Runes modernes et anciennes.

-D'accord. Quelqu'un a une autre idée ?

-Oui, je voudrai enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, s'exclama un loup-garou qui avait vraiment l'air épuisé.

-Vous voulez parler de la Défense Contre les Sorciers, répliqua Eleanor.

-Oui, la Défense Contre les Sorciers, le moyen de les reconnaître et de s'en protéger.

-Vous êtes ?

-Remus Lupin. Cependant, il serait bien si les parleurs pouvaient apprendre à se connaître tous par des cours où chaque espèce viendrait expliquer ses mœurs et sa vision des choses.

-Excellente idée, je n'y avais absolument pas pensé.

Le professeur McGonagall entrevoyait le travail de titan que ce nouveau programme allait demander, ils allaient vraiment avoir besoin d'aide au début. Tous sursautèrent quand une voix qu'ils entendaient toujours dans leur cœur s'exclama :

-C'est pour cela que je serais là pour vous aider. Je postule pour le poste de professeur d'Histoire de la Magie.

Tous quelques soit l'espèce hurlèrent de joie en apprenant que la Magie allait enseigner aux élèves de Poudlard. Minerva tremblota un peu en écrivant derrière l'intituler du cours le nom du professeur, Magie. Pour le moment tout était en chantier, mais l'école allait bientôt pouvoir commencer. Tous les professeurs quittèrent l'école afin d'aller trouver des professeurs adjoints, le Premier Ministre et la Reine firent de même pour trouver des professeurs pour les sciences non-magiques. Pendant ce temps, les élèves rentrèrent chez eux, car l'école n'était pas encore habitable. Malgré ce qu'elle aurait voulu, il fallut un mois complet pour que l'école de Poudlard ouvre vraiment ses portes.

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Cela faisait quatre heures que les parleurs avaient quitté les lieux avec Poudlard quand la vérité éclata d'une curieuse façon. En effet, vers deux heures du matin, Dumbledore se leva pour soulager sa vessie. Il chercha les toilettes, mais n'arrivait même pas à trouver la porte. Soupirant, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit LA disparition. Le ciel était noir, les étoiles brillaient et à la place des montagnes, de la forêt et du lac, il n'y avait qu'une plaine immense. Il fut tellement stupéfait qu'il en oublia sa vessie. Cette dernière, malmenée par la pression du liquide, relâcha ses muscles et le vieux sorcier sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de ses jambes tandis qu'une forte odeur d'ammoniac s'élevait dans l'air frais. Il se mit à frissonner quand un coup de vent vicieux le frappa glaçant le liquide. Albus Dumbledore fulmina en comprenant que cette saleté de Balan avait dû faire ce qu'elle voulait faire. En effet, alors que Severus entrait dans son esprit, lui s'était faufilé et avait découvert qu'elle ne venait qu'en éclaireur, que si elle se plaisait ici alors tous les ex-moldus viendraient. Mais dans le cas contraire, elle partirait avec son peuple et ceux qui écoutait la magie, comme si la magie pouvait comprendre quoi que ce soit, idée stupide et indécente. Comment faire ? L'hiver allait bientôt arriver et ils ne pouvaient rester là.

Le vieux sorcier soupira afin de se calmer, car il devait avoir l'esprit clair pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette mouise. Il se mit à marcher en rond quand une idée lui vint. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Pré au lard et vit avec soulagement la silhouette sombre du village. Ils pouvaient rejoindre le ministère et de là, une autre école de Magie. Tendant la main, il murmura :

-Accio baguette !

Il eut la surprise du siècle en ne sentant aucune baguette venir, il ne sentait même plus la Magie couler dans ses veines. Fou de rage, il s'assit en tailleur et plongea dans son esprit, il vit que sa Magie était en train de partir. Mais il savait comment empêcher cela. Il concentra toute sa volonté et siffla :

-Par le sang des sorciers, par l'âme des sorciers, que pour l'éternité à notre espèce nos pouvoirs soient liés.

Il fit couler son sang et sentit ses pouvoirs revenir. Enfin, les sorciers étaient libérés de la Magie. Ils ne craignaient plus de perdre leurs pouvoirs. Il éclata de rire réveillant en sursaut tous les élèves et les professeurs qui étaient endormis sur le sol dur. Tous furent très surpris en ne voyant plus les murs autour d'eux. La peur les saisit de même que le froid de la nuit. Les plus jeunes se mirent à pleurer effrayés par ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Dans l'affolement, personne n'entendit le sort de nettoyage que se lança le vieux directeur. Maintenant propre et sec, Dumbledore se tourna vers les élèves et leur intima de se taire. Savoir qu'il était là avec eux rassura les plus vieux qui calmèrent les plus jeunes. Le vieux sorcier demanda aux préfets en chef :

-Manque-t-il des élèves ?

Les préfets allèrent faire l'appel puis revinrent auprès du directeur et lui dirent :

-Oui, monsieur. Il manque la plus part des gryffondors surtout les enfants de moldus, tous les serpentards ont disparu. Il manque aussi les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick, Chourave et Hagrid.

Le vieux directeur était furieux. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire, ses employés parlaient avec la Magie. Ils avaient osé continuer les anciennes pratiques. Il prit une grande respiration, puis dit aux élèves :

-Avez-vous tous vos affaires ?

-Heu… non professeur, de plus, nos animaux ont tous disparu.

-Bon, alors nous allons vers Prés au Lard et de là, nous rejoindrons le Ministère de la Magie.

Les élèves se levèrent et suivirent le vieux directeur. Des gryffondors, il ne restait que deux premières années, Finnigan et Neville Londubas. Il ne restait aussi qu'un seul Weasley, Perceval dit Percy Weasley. Mais ce qui inquiétait vraiment Dumbledore, c'est que le survivant avait disparu. Il était parti avec les monstres et il ne pourrait plus le mettre de son côté ni le manipuler à sa guise. Bon, ils devaient partir afin de mettre en place leur contre-attaque contre les moldus.

Dans le monde sorcier, le réveil fut plus que brutale, la plus part des familles dites noires avaient disparu de même que leur terre et leur fortune. Toutes les créatures magiques aussi avaient disparu, dragon, fée, elfes des bois, licornes, sombrales… il n'en restait plus une seule. La panique saisit tout le monde sorcier en se rendant compte que leurs fortunes étaient entre les griffes des gobelins. Tous se précipitèrent à Gringotts et découvrirent que les gobelins étaient toujours là, fidèles au poste, car seules les créatures magiques avaient disparu or les gobelins étaient des traitres à la Magie au même titre que les elfes de maison. Les deux peuples étaient des elfes qui avaient été maudits par la Magie pour des crimes atroces qu'ils avaient perpétrés auparavant. Cependant, l'histoire avait oublié ce fait ainsi les sorciers risquaient bien de subir la même chose.

Le ministère de la Magie ordonna une enquête pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. La fureur des sorciers ne connut pas de borne quand ils apprirent que c'était les moldus qui étaient responsables de ce fait. Ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux et à cause de la disparition des moldus, ils le seraient encore plus. Ils devaient capturer des femmes et se reproduire avec elles. C'était la dernière chance qu'ils leur restaient pour survivre sans tomber dans la déchéance de la consanguinité. Les aurors et les langues de plomb se mirent à la poursuite des moldus. Ils fouillèrent chaque maison de moldu, tentèrent de pénétrer dans les immeubles pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait personne et que c'était une lumière qui avait été oubliée. Comme ils ne connaissaient absolument pas le monde moldu, personne ne sut que les parleurs les suivaient grâce aux satellites.

Les sorciers n'ayant aucune piste décidèrent en dernier recours d'aller à Poudlard… enfin l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant Poudlard et de rechercher des traces montrant où seraient partis les professeurs et les élèves disparus. Ils cherchaient des traces quelconques en suivant des cercles concentriques quand l'auror Kingsley découvrit des empreintes de pneus de voiture, les mêmes que la voiture d'Eleanor Baran. Ils suivirent immédiatement la piste en volant sur des balais. Ils quittèrent les hautes plaines d'Ecosse et descendirent jusqu'au Sud et le mur d'Hadrien. Mais quand ils atteignirent la frontière romaine, les empreintes se volatilisèrent comme si la voiture s'était envolée. Personne ne remarqua que les traces allaient aussi sous les pierres.

Dans le monde des parleurs, un mois était passé, l'école était immense ressemblant plus à une université qu'à l'ancienne école de Poudlard. Tous les êtres quels qu'ils soient pouvaient suivre les cours. Ainsi les sirènes et tous les peuples aquatiques entraient dans une porte sous-marine et apparaissaient à l'extérieur dans une bulle d'eau qui restait toujours fraîche et qui flottait en l'air selon l'envie ou les besoins de l'être. Les centaures eux pouvaient grimper dans les escaliers et les descendre sans risque. Ce soir-là, la Grande Salle était remplie à ras bord. Près de vingt deux milles élèves étaient là, parleurs et êtres magiques. Ils étaient les pionniers d'une nouvelle éducation magique, d'un nouveau monde. Eleanor s'exclama :

-Bonjour, pour cette toute première année à Poudlard moi-même et moi-même avons décidé de refaire une répartition. Vous serez tous répartis de même que les professeurs et moi-même. Nouvelle vie veut dire changement total et complet !

Tous la regardaient avec stupéfaction. Mais la jeune femme se leva et quitta la table des professeurs de même que tous les autres professeurs. Ils se tinrent avec les différentes années quand quatre fantômes apparurent, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard. Le fondateur des verts et argents regarda la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux et lui dit au nom des trois autres :

-Merci de faire revivre notre rêve. Nous voulions vraiment l'équilibre et que tous les êtres magiques soient liés grâce à la Magie. Vous êtes trop nombreux pour que nous fassions la cérémonie comme d'habitude. Donc nous avons eu l'idée, enfin si notre mère est d'accord, de vous répartir tous en même temps.

La magie accepta avec un doux sourire. Tous les élèves étaient en noir, sans le moindre ornement. Une lumière dorée les enveloppa, puis tous eurent un sourire et allèrent là où devaient être leur place, sauf les professeurs qui allèrent à la table des professeurs. Eleanor s'assit et dit :

-Je suis une serpentard ! Et je voudrais que les quatre tables disparaissent pour des tables rondes afin que tous soient égaux.

Le château le fit avec bonheur. Les professeurs se regardèrent, puis chacun dit à quelle maison ils appartenaient. Minerva était toujours à Gryffondor, même si elle avait failli se retrouver à Poufsouffle. Severus perdit sa maison et devint un fier Gryffondor tandis que Remus allait à Serpentard, Lucius alla à Poufsouffle, Narcissa Serdaigle de même que Flitwick tous les autres se séparèrent entre les quatre maisons. Pour les élèves, Hermione alla à Serdaigle, Draco à Poufsouffle, Ron à Gryffondor et Harry à Serpentard. Tous les quatre représentaient le nouveau Poudlard où les quatre maisons étaient parfaitement liées et non plus séparées comme auparavant. La seule qui ne fut pas répartie fut la Magie qui représentait les quatre maisons à elle seule.

Maintenant que cette étrange répartition était terminée, Eleanor s'exclama :

-Cette répartition est la seule qui sera comme cela car dorénavant, nous accueillerons que les premières années et non plus les sept années et les professeurs. Je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue à l'école de Poudlard l'école des parleurs et des êtres magiques. Ici aucune intolérance ou xénophobie ne sera acceptée ce sera le renvoi pur et simple et la perte de confiance de notre mère, la Magie.

Tous étaient effarés en se rendant compte de ce qu'ils risquaient de perdre et jurèrent sur leur magie de toujours rester tolérants et de se faire rattraper par la magie au cas où ils déviraient sur le mauvais chemin. La Magie accepta immédiatement leur serment et c'est en poussant un soupir de soulagement que tous écoutèrent le reste du discours de la jeune femme.

-Demain, les cours commenceront réellement, des professeurs venant d'autre pays ont accepté de venir nous aider à vous former, il y aura ainsi de nouveaux cours et de nouvelles options obligatoires ou non. Je suis désolée de vous le dire, mais vous êtes les cobayes, c'est sur vous que nous allons tester les différents cours. Bien, sachez maintenant que les quatre maisons telles que vous les connaissiez n'existent plus, il y a toujours quatre dortoirs, mais une seule salle commune. Chaque espèce magique à son dortoir personnalisé, si vous n'êtes pas de l'espèce et que vous voulez y dormir, il n'y a aucun problème. Mais une fois choisi, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Bien, je crois que j'ai suffisamment parlé. Oh ! Une dernière chose, le professeur Magie vous l'apprendra dans ses cours, mais les elfes de maison ne travailleront pas ici car ils ont été maudits par la Magie, donc après en avoir discuté durant quelques temps, nous avons décidé que ce serait des golems qui feront le même boulot. Sachez enfin que la forêt interdite ne l'est plus, tant que vous respectez les êtres qui y habitent. Ils ont décidé de vous faire confiance alors prouvez-leur qu'ils n'ont pas eu tort, car le tort tue !... Ahahahahahah !

Il y eut quelques rires, puis le repas put commencer. Les conversations étaient joviales et les parleurs voulaient vraiment découvrir la vie des êtres magiques, ainsi, Ron, Draco, Hermione et Harry papotèrent durant tout le repas avec un vampire, un loup-garou et un centaure. Ils avaient quand même une nette préférence pour le centaure de même que le loup-garou. Quand le repas s'acheva, les élèves s'éparpillèrent, les quatre décidèrent d'aller dormir dans le dortoir des centaures. C'était un endroit merveilleux avec des colonnes en forme de fût d'arbres, des murs recouverts de lierre, de la mousse en guise de moquette, des toiles d'araignée comme lits tandis qu'un toit en cristal faisait office de plafond. Les quatre amis papotèrent joyeusement avec les centaures avant de s'endormir profondément.

Loin de là, dans une île maudite, un prisonnier se transforma de nouveau en chien à l'heure où devaient venir les détraqueurs, mais comme cela arriva depuis une semaine, personne ne vint. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, cela faisait une semaine que personne ne venait lui apporter à manger. Il s'affaiblissait de plus en plus car il avait mangé le dernier rat qu'il avait pu trouver dans sa cellule. Il décida de lancer un scan de magie afin de découvrir s'il y avait encore de la vie. Mais il ne sentit rien. Il réintégra sa magie en lui puis soupirant, il interpréta ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ou plutôt ce qu'il s'était passé. Il voulut se lever pour marcher quand il entendit un bruit bizarre comme un grattement. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il se transforma en chien et sentit une présence malsaine qui s'approchait de sa cellule. Heureusement, cette présence disparut et il put reprendre forme humaine. C'est là qu'il décida d'appeler sa meilleure amie, celle qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

-Mère ? Mère vous êtes là ?

La voix douce et tendre qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis qu'il était enfermé à Azkaban lui répondit avec amour :

-Sirius ? Mon petit garçon. Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

-Parce que je ne méritais plus de vous parler. J'en ai perdu le droit car par ma faute, mon frère de cœur et son épouse sont morts. Je suis un monstre et je mérite cette punition.

-Oh mon tout petit ! Tu as souffert pour rien. Tu étais innocent et tu voulais simplement protéger ses amis, tu pensais bien faire. Où es-tu ? Je te ressens, mais je ne te vois pas ?

-Je suis toujours à Azkaban.

-Tu n'avais pas à souffrir autant. Maintenant, c'est fini. Tu vas me rejoindre.

-Je vais enfin mourir pour expier mes fautes ? murmura Sirius avec soulagement.

-Non ! Tu vas quitter Azkaban et me rejoindre à Londres. Tous ceux qui m'écoutent m'ont rejoint, alors rejoins-moi.

-Mais comment ? Cela fait une semaine qu'on ne m'apporte plus à manger. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et vit un repas gargantuesque apparaître devant lui. Affamé, il se jeta dessus et le dévora alors que la Magie lui permettrait de reprendre des forces sans être malade. Le jeune homme ressentait au fond de lui l'amour de la Magie, aussi autour de lui, comme les bras aimants d'une mère. Quand il eut terminé de manger, il se sentait en pleine forme et était prêt à quitter sa cellule pour rejoindre sa mère.

Il se concentra et ressentit de nouveau cette sensation malsaine, elle s'approchait de sa cellule, il se décida d'un coup. Il transplana de l'autre côté de la porte avec l'aide de la Magie. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il sentait les présences se rapprocher de lui. Il se décida aussi rapidement que précédemment et se transforma en chien puis se mit à courir vers l'entrée de la prison. Il y avait tout autour de lui une odeur atroce de pourriture et de sang. L'atmosphère était morbide et humide. Il remarque que toutes les cellules autour de lui étaient ouvertes et vides. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais cela l'inquiétait énormément. Il décida d'accélérer sa fuite et c'est en courant comme s'il avait tous les mangemorts de Voldemort aux fesses qu'il monta dans les étages. Il remercia son corps de chien et sa course silencieuse car il sentait toujours ces présences tout autour de lui, mais loin de lui. Au bout d'une course prudente d'une demi-heure, il vit au loin une lumière qui lui prouva qu'il avait atteint les portes de la prison. Il s'arrêta devant, puis poussa de son corps afin de les ouvrir. Le bois grinça comme s'il était humide et gonflé par l'humidité. Il força encore et la porte céda lui laissant voir un temps merveilleux, ensoleillé et calme, bien loin de l'image dont il se souvenait quand on l'avait amené ici.

Il prit une grande respiration, l'air était iodée, la mer calme et une douce brise balaya la place, mais toujours le même silence stressant que dans la prison. Il n'y avait même pas le cri des mouettes. Surpris, il tourna la tête et vit ses empreintes de pattes, elles étaient rouges. Il regarda ses pattes et vit le même rouge que sur le sol, il les renifla et sentit l'odeur métallique du sang. Il regarda alors ses flancs et vit qu'ils étaient poisseux de sang, de même que sa tête d'après la sensation humide qu'il sentait avec la brise. Il décida de ne pas rester à cet endroit malsain et alla vers l'embarcadère quand un bruit retentit dans la prison, il tourna la tête et vit une silhouette sombre dans la noirceur de la prison. Soudain un nuage cacha le soleil et il vit l'horreur avec un grand H. La chose se tenait sur quatre pattes. Mais s'il était digitigrade des postérieurs, il était plantigrade des antérieurs. Sirius n'avait jamais vu une créature pareil, l'arrière du crâne avait la forme caractéristique d'un crâne humain de même que ses oreilles et son nez, mais sinon il avait le museau allongé comme un chien, il n'avait pas d'yeux et sa peau était noire, elle avait des croûtes purulentes comme si elle était putréfiée.

La chose leva son museau vers le ciel, ouvrit la gueule bardée de crocs coupants comme des lames de rasoir et aspira l'air comme le faisait les détraqueurs. La Magie se connecta à Sirius qui vit le monstre se tourner brutalement vers lui et là Sirius comprit la créature traquait la Magie. Il fit violemment demi-tour et se mit à courir fou de terreur loin de la bête qui le poursuivait en grondant. La Magie comprit la même chose que Sirius, mais elle chassa d'abord le nuage faisant réapparaître le soleil. Les rayons firent hurler de douleur la chose qui retourna dans l'obscurité bienfaisante de la prison. La Magie savait que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et là, les créatures allaient traquer Sirius pour le dévorer, c'est pour cela qu'elle lança un pic de pure magie dans les profondeurs. Sirius soupira de soulagement quand les créatures filèrent dans les profondeurs de la prison dans un hurlement strident comme un oiseau de nuit _(cris des nazgûls dans la Communauté de l'Anneau)_. Maintenant seul et pour le moment sauvé, il se rapprocha des barques qu'il voyait et s'arrêta en les voyant. La première était maculée de sang de la proue à la poupe et la seconde était dans le même état mais avec un apport en plus, une main déchiquetée qui tenait encore la barre de la barque. Il crut qu'il allait vomir et décida d'y aller par ses propres moyens, il bondit donc dans l'eau de la mer du Nord et nagea vers les côtes d'Angleterre. La Magie l'aida énormément et il était déjà loin quand un hurlement atroce retenti dans les profondeurs, le hurlement d'agonie d'un humain, il venait de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été le seul encore vivant dans cet enfer mais que maintenant, il était le seul encore vivant.

Il nagea inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sur la terre ferme. Il aurait pu hurler de joie, mais son cri se bloqua aux portes de sa gueule quand il vit sur le sable de la plage une série d'empreintes qui montrait que l'une des horreurs d'Azkaban était là, sur le sol Anglais. Il décida de ne pas utiliser la magie et de ne pas reprendre forme humaine afin d'être le plus rapide et le plus discret possible. Il se mit à courir mais en restant dans la lumière du soleil. Il courut jusqu'au bout de ses forces et il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, en effet, il voyait des chevreuils et des lapins courir à côté des loups, des lynx et des ours. Si lui décida de s'arrêter pour la nuit, les autres continuaient trop affolés par les choses qu'ils ressentaient et qui les menaçaient tous. Sirius rechercha quelques minutes et eut la joie de découvrir un terrier. Il remercia sa maigreur et se faufila sans problème à l'intérieur. Afin que les horreurs ne puissent entrer, il reboucha le trou et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le terrier. Là, il eut la stupeur de voir que des renards et des lapins se trouvaient au fond du terrier. Sirius s'étira puis s'endormit. Voyant que le gros chien dormait, les autres firent la même chose sans savoir qu'au dessus d'eux, les créatures traquaient tous les animaux qui pouvaient être dévorés ou même déchiquetés, mais il n'y avait plus rien même pas le plus petit insecte. Les oiseaux se cachaient, même les animaux nocturnes. Tous attendaient le jour pour fuir loin de la région. Ce fut une nuit longue et effrayante, mais pour la première fois de leur vie, les animaux sauvages remercièrent les hommes. En effet, des sorciers braconniers apparurent et voyant les choses pensèrent qu'elles devaient avoir des capacités magiques qui pourraient aider à faire avancer le pouvoir des sorciers. La seule chose qu'ils découvrirent, fut qu'elles déchiquetaient les sorciers avec leurs griffes acérées et les broyaient grâce à leurs dents monstrueuses. Un des derniers sorciers en vie vit sur le sol un morceau de bois pointu. Il lança un sort sur le bout de bois et l'envoya dans la tête de la créature. L'être poussa un hurlement atroce avant de se transformer en fumée et de retourner là où elle était apparut, Azkaban. Le dernier survivant mourut de ses blessures et pour qu'il ne devienne pas une de ses choses, au cas où, la Magie le détruisit par le feu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des cendres.

Non loin de ce carnage, Sirius se réveilla, gratta la terre et sortit du terrier. Ensuite il reprit sa course vers Londres. Il était étonné, car il ne rencontrait pas âme qui vive, il n'y avait rien, pas de bourg ou de village, mais de temps en temps une maison abandonnée et sous ses yeux des milliers de kilomètres de terre fertile et pourtant non cultivée. Il lui fallut deux jours pour atteindre Londres sans savoir que d'Azkaban d'autres horreurs avaient rejoint les terres de l'Angleterre. Avant de pénétrer dans la ville, il se souvint que son filleul ne vivait pas loin de là, dans le Surrey. Il bifurqua et se dirigea vers le Sud et en quelques heures arriva devant un part-terre de maisons qui se ressemblaient toutes. Il se mit à rechercher la rue Private Drive, il passa par la rue Wisteria Walk et vit partout des maisons aux portes fermées par des planches ou simplement les portes ouvertes et totalement abandonnées. Se promener dans une ville totalement vide faisait quand même peur ou au moins rendait Sirius mal à l'aise. Soudain, il vit une lumière à une fenêtre il s'approcha et vit une vieille femme. Il eut du mal à la reconnaître, mais se souvint de son nom Arabella Figgs. Il vit qu'elle caressait son chat en marmonnant des paroles. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit la vieille femme dire :

-Voilà, comme cela tu ne m'abandonneras pas Mistigri. Tu resteras toujours avec moi.

Sirius était étonné de ces paroles quand il remarqua que le chat ne bougeait absolument pas, en fait, il ne pourrait jamais plus bouger, car il avait le cou brisé. La vieille folle avait tué son chat et dire que Harry avait été mis sous sa surveillance. Par Merlin qu'avait-elle fait à son faon ?

Il se mit à courir vers Privet Drive et enfin arriva devant le 4. Il voulut y pénétrer, mais la poignée était ronde et il ne put la faire tourner. Il décida donc de faire le tour et vit que la porte de derrière avait une poignée plate. Il l'actionna et pénétra dans la maison. Maintenant qu'il était à l'intérieur, il reprit forme humaine et ferma la porte à double tour sans oublier de fermer les volets. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, mais il sentait qu'il devait faire cela. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est que dans tous les pays du monde, les maisons vides voyaient leurs portes se fermer à clef et les volets cacher les fenêtres comme pour empêcher quelque chose de rentrer. Maintenant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, il regarda autour de lui. L'intérieur était sombre et plein de poussière. De plus, une odeur de vieille charogne empuantissait l'air. Il regarda la décoration et vit des photos d'un gros bébé blond, mais aucun d'un bébé aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Il sentait qu'il ne devait pas rester ici trop longtemps et décida de descendre dans la cave. Il referma la porte derrière lui et vit qu'il avait oublié de fermer le soupirail. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit que le soleil se couchait. Il frissonna la sensation malsaine était de retour. Il allait fermer le soupirail quand il entendit le cri atroce des créatures. Par Merlin, elles étaient de retour sur le sol anglais. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et découvrit qu'il avait la possibilité de fermer aussi une petite grille, chose qu'il fit immédiatement avant de fermer la fenêtre. Il sut qu'il devait partir maintenant retrouver la Magie, mais comment ?

Il regarda tout autour de lui et dut se retenir d'aller allumer la lumière. C'est avec une grimace de dégoût qu'il découvrit les restes des trois Dursley mais heureusement, pas d'Harry. Ne trouvant rien avec ses yeux, il décida de laisser son instinct faire les choses, mais la Magie n'avait pas de temps à perdre, c'est pour cela qu'elle lui ouvrit la porte. Il découvrit une toute petite ouverture assez large et haute pour lui permettre d'y pénétrer sur le ventre. Il rampa donc sur une dizaine de mètres et ne vit pas la Magie faire disparaître l'ouverture et la sensation de Magie afin que les choses ne trouvent pas le chemin pour le monde des parleurs. Il découvrit au bout de quelques minutes de reptation un tunnel un peu plus large. Il put se relever et après une dizaine de minutes de marche, il aboutit sur un cul de sac dans une immense caverne. Au fond se trouvait les statues de deux dragons qui gardaient une porte en métal. Les statues en le voyant venir s'éveillèrent, mais avant qu'elles puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius posa une question qui le titillait depuis déjà quelques minutes :

-Où est-notre mère ? Je ne l'entends plus ? Où est la Magie ?

-Elle doit être en cours.

-Elle est étudiante ?

-Non, elle est professeur d'Histoire de la Magie.

-C'est bien, elle pourra apprendre la vérité aux enfants.

-Tu as tout à fait raison. Tu peux passer la porte.

-Merci.

Sirius vit l'immense porte s'ouvrir et dévoiler un autre monde. Il voyait Londres tel qu'il s'en souvenait. Les immeubles étaient magnifiques, recouverts de verres et entourés de vert. La ville était si belle, il y avait des milliers de voitures, mais pourtant il n'y avait pas le moindre nuage de pollution, ils étaient des milliers et pourtant ils avaient suffisamment de place pour circuler. Alors c'était ça le monde des parleurs. Il était très étonné par ce qu'il voyait, il était tellement pris par son observation qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'un ancien auror se plaça près de lui. Ce fut quand il tourna la tête pour suivre des yeux un homme sandwich qu'il vit Maugrey Fol Œil. Il devint blême, mais l'ancien auror lui dit :

-La magie t'a jugé innocent, donc pour le monde des parleurs, tu es innocent. Tu pourras vivre comme tu le souhaite.

-Comme je le souhaite.

Sirius commençait déjà à imaginer sa nouvelle vie quand il se souvint de son évasion. Il se tourna vers Maugrey et d'un ton pressant lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu, senti et entendu durant son périple. Il lui apprit que les créatures ne vivaient que dans l'obscurité et qu'elle traquait la magie et toute forme de vie. Maugrey devint blême de même que ceux qui l'avaient écouté. Il ne leur restait qu'une chose à faire pour se protéger, ressortir les armes à feu qu'ils avaient remisé au fond de leur placard. Ils installèrent dans toutes les maisons des caméras avec détecteurs de mouvement afin de savoir où se trouvait les créatures et si elles trouvaient les entrées. Maintenant ils étaient prêts à accueillir comme il se devait les choses qu'ils décidèrent d'appeler le peuple des ombres ou pour les scientifiques, populus tenebricosus ou tout simplement pour le commun des mortels, tas de merde puante qui fout le boxon là où il passe.

Sirius quant à lui se mit à réfléchir à son avenir, Harry avait été adopté et devait être ravi d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui, donc il n'avait plus besoin de lui, il n'était plus en cavale et en ayant raconté ce qu'il avait vu, il avait permis aux parleurs de se protéger. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Il n'eut pas longtemps à rechercher, car Maugrey lui expliqua que la police avait besoin d'ex-sorciers pour reconnaître les sorciers, il allait donc devenir entraîneur pour détecter les sorciers qui voudraient s'incruster dans le monde des parleurs et les renvoyer manu militari loin d'ici avec en prime une partie de la mémoire amputée. C'était une excellente question, il pourrait enfin vivre comme il aurait toujours voulu. Il regretta simplement que James et Lily ne soient pas présents pour leur fils et pour lui. Pourtant, il eut la vision de son frère de cœur et de la belle rousse lui faire un signe de la victoire et disparaître avec un grand sourire. Il savait maintenant qu'il allait être heureux ici. Il se moquait du monde sorcier, ils avaient eu leur chance et avaient refusé de la saisir et bien qu'ils en paient le prix. Les sorciers allaient bientôt se retrouver face à trois ennemis, Voldemort, le peuple des ténèbres et eux-mêmes mais ce seraient leurs problèmes et non celui des parleurs. Cependant, il savait et tous les autres aussi qu'un jour une guerre éclaterait entre les deux communautés…

Mais quand… ?

FIN


End file.
